Raven Rain
by Ayaneiro82
Summary: Yûgi Mutô, un garçon bienveillant, se promenait quotidiennement dans la forêt proche de son domicile. Habitué à faire des offrandes à un étrange autel en ruine, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ses lieux emplis de légende bouleverseraient son quotidien paisible. Phénomènes étranges et nouvelles rencontres furent au rendez-vous.
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER : Chers lecteurs, vous allez entreprendre la lecture de « Raven Rain », un univers alternatif. Comme sur mes autres fictions, j'emploie les noms originaux des personnages sans l'utilisation des suffixes « Kun, San, Sama, Dono, etc… ». J'ai pris beaucoup de liberté, mais tout cela sera expliqué en conséquence.**_

_**Merci à ceux qui lisent depuis mes débuts et à ceux qui commencent l'aventure.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**XXX**_

Les sons des tambours se faisaient entendre dans toute la forêt. La présence animale s'était totalement éclipsé face aux chants lyriques mélodieux et aux prières assommantes qui avaient détruit le calme naturel qui régnait en ses lieux. Contrairement aux autres nuits fraîches, il faisait chaud, l'odeur de la fumée et de la cendre flottaient dans l'air.

Sous le ciel noir, seulement éclairé par des torches et quelques bougies, mille hommes et femmes légèrement vêtus d'un pagne, parés de bijoux primitifs, portant un masque finement sculpté en bois, dansaient à l'unisson. Sautillant, remuant, tapant en cadence aux rythmes des tambours et des cymbales. Une chorégraphie synchronisée, aux gestes violents, puissants, mais aussi majestueux, avec un fort pouvoir hypnotique. Ils faisaient cercle autour d'un grand sceau dessiné avec précision avec de la cendre, leurs corps peints de marques rouges étranges. Ils exécutaient sans la moindre difficulté les gestes de leur meneuse, une femme à la peau couleur ivoire, aux courbes parfaites, sublimée par un diadème et une multitude de pierres précieuse. Une beauté qui ferait rougir l'âme la plus innocente.

Autour d'eux, légèrement à l'écart, un homme de taille moyenne, vêtu lui aussi d'un pagne, se préparait à rejoindre la cérémonie. Tandis qu'il peignait son corps nu d'une mixture rougeâtre et visqueuse, ses confrères silencieux le regardaient avec un air apeuré. Il se préparait mentalement à affronter son destin. Toutefois, un d'entre eux, les poings serrés, fut le seul à briser ce silence en déclarant :

— Gardien ! Mon ami… ce rituel est-il vraiment nécessaire ? Il doit y avoir une autre solution !

— Nous en avons déjà assez parlé. Nous ne pouvons plus reculer désormais, répondit l'homme avec un ton péremptoire. Notre peuple a trop souffert de la tyrannie des ténèbres, seul mon sacrifice fera enfin régner la paix.

— Vous ne serez pas le seul à en souffrir.

— Je le sais, dit-il simplement d'un sourire avant de se couvrir le visage de cendre.

— Toute votre descendance est condamnée !

Il ne répondit pas… il resta silencieux un long moment, portant son regard sur les danseurs déterminés. Il aurait aimé que cela ne se passe pas ainsi, mais depuis des siècles, beaucoup de villages vivaient dans la peur. Chaque habitant était terrifié par les monstres ou les phénomènes magiques qui se produisaient. Et par-dessus tout, ils en avaient plus qu'assez de se faire dévorer. Alors, qu'était le sacrifice de sa personne et de sa descendance face à une paix durable.

— Je suis honoré d'être celui qui aura sacrifié son corps et son âme pour la paix, s'exclama-t-il haut et fort avant de revêtir son masque. Ma descendance sera ravie d'être les futurs Gardiens !

Son ami se contenta de s'agenouiller, la main posée sur son cœur, tête basse, suivi de ses confrères qui l'imitèrent avec fierté.

— C'est nous qui sommes honorés de votre sacrifice, Gardien. Nos descendances devront vous bénir, vous choyer à tout jamais.

— Je vous en remercie.

— Mon ami, ma famille fera vœu de servitude envers la vôtre, pour toujours.

Le Gardien posa sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci, le remercia à nouveau doucement. Il la retira ensuite afin de ne pas montrer sa peur à son plus grand allié, son ami. Il se retenait de trembler et soufflait lourdement. Comme tout être humain, il était pris de peur, de doute, mais ses émotions s'évaporèrent quand il vit dans les yeux des autres fidèles l'espoir de vivre en paix. Ce fut alors confiant, le torse bombé et la tête haute qu'il traversa l'allée qui lui avait été destinée, au milieu des danseurs et du sceau.

Son acte entra à tout jamais dans l'histoire, elle devint même une légende avec les années… Son acte héroïque était aussi tristement accompagné d'un autre fait…

_**L**__**e Gardien est le bienfaiteur qui avait rendu le monde paisible. Mais était aussi l'hôte du diable, pouva**__**nt**__** aussi briser la paix qui y régnait.**_

La douce chaleur des soirées d'été, le parfum enivrant des mets marinés et frit, s'accordaient à merveille à l'esprit festif de la cérémonie de purification du village. Les mille-et-une lumières sublimaient chaque stand installé pour l'occasion, mais surtout chaque villageois vêtu de ses plus beaux atours. L'alcool coulait à flots et cela se sentait fortement à chaque haleine confrontée de trop près. Ce que constata un jeune garçon simplement vêtu, qui attirait toutefois les regards de chaque personne qu'il croisait.

Traversant la foule prudemment, chargé de son repas et de celui de son ami, il cherchait un coin calme qu'il trouva quelques minutes plus tard. La musique couvrait les conversations enjouées et n'était plus envahissante. Il s'assit sur un banc et soupira de soulagement. Soudainement, il reçut un caillou au visage et se fit copieusement insulter par d'autres garçons de son âge. Ne lâchant pas ce qu'il avait en main, il préféra baisser la tête, ignorant ses individus.

— On sait qui tu es, monstre ! Tu es le Gardien ! Avec tes yeux dégueulasses, tu as bien fait de baisser la tête.

Il ne répondit pas, il se contenta de ne pas bouger et de contrôler ses émotions. Une tâche difficile quand les autres adolescents ne se retenaient pas à le malmener. Le chef de la bande le releva et tenta de le faire tomber, mais fut étonné que se cela soit tâche impossible vu que sa victime était doué pour résister aux coups et aux bousculades. L'impression de pousser une statue de plusieurs tonnes l'énervait au haut plus au point. Alors, il sortit de sa poche un poignard qu'il passa sous la gorge du garçon calme et immobile.

— Je vais te tuer ! cria l'adolescent énervé avant d'être désarmé et envoyé violemment au sol. Qu'est-ce que…

Les amis de celui-ci s'enfuirent face au jeune homme qui s'était interposé. Il n'était pas spécialement grand, pas plus que le Gardien, mais sa posture et le regard qu'il lançait firent le vide autour de lui. Le bourreau se leva à toute vitesse et s'enfuit à toute jambe comme ses acolytes.

Le calme revenu, le jeune homme inspecta son ami, vérifiant qu'il n'était pas blessé. Il avait juste une égratignure au visage, mais son pouvoir de régénération aurait tôt de la faire disparaître.

— Je t'avais dit de m'attendre…

Le Gardien le regarda dans les yeux et lui tendit sa part de nourriture.

— Takoyaki… répondit-il d'un ton monocorde.

Le jeune homme ricana et prit sa portion ainsi que la main de son protégé pour enfin s'amuser au festival.

— On devrait pas se séparer, tu sais bien que le Gardien n'est pas le bienvenu partout.

— Je sais, mais bon je ne suis aimé de personne.

— Je t'aime, tu le sais et je serais toujours à tes côtés.

— Promis ?

— Oui, promis.

_**Le Gardien fit régner la paix, son sacrifice **__**fut**__** l'un des plus honorables que l'homme conna**__**isse**__**. **__**M**__**alheureusement, il ne fut pas choyé ni béni d**__**e**__** tous.**_

_**Bien des siècles plus tard, il était aux yeux de tous le mal incarné.**_

Proche d'un temple, à l'écart des rires des autres enfants, un petit garçon était assis par terre, adossé contre un muret, à l'ombre. Console de jeu en main, il s'isolait volontairement des autres, conscient d'être une gêne pour tous. Il préférait entendre le chant religieux venant de la bâtisse que les hurlements horripilants des enfants du village. C'était les vacances d'été, alors les jours paisibles se faisaient rares durant cette période, quelle tristesse… De plus, même s'il voulait les rejoindre pour jouer avec eux, il serait vite rabaissé et chassé.

La chaleur et la douce brise fraîche l'apaisait, il n'échangerait pour rien au monde cette tranquillité. Il ferma même les yeux pour se focaliser sur ce sentiment de béatitude afin d'en profiter davantage. Puis, il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher, ainsi qu'une personne mâchouiller près de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit une petite fille brune aux yeux bleus qui le fixait avec curiosité.

— Salut !

— Oui ? répondit-il, doucement, hésitant.

— C'est toi le garçon de la classe qui évite tout le monde ? demanda-t-elle en ajoutant un chewing-gum dans sa bouche.

— Oui…

Cette fille légèrement plus grande que lui avait posé une question habituelle… comme tous les enfants curieux qui venaient à sa rencontre. Il savait d'avance sa prochaine question, elle allait lui demander s'il était le Gardien.

— C'est vrai que tu es le descendant du gardien et que tu peux tuer des gens ?

Le garçon se mit à réfléchir. Oui, il était le descendant du Gardien de la légende, mais est-ce qu'il pouvait tuer ? Il n'en avait pas très envie et il trouvait que le sang laissait des taches pénibles sur les vêtements. La meilleure question était : _« est-ce qu'il pouvait tuer sans __risquer la __prison ? »_ Sinon il aurait tué la « mâchouilleuse » qui troublait sa tranquillité !

— Je ne peux pas, mais j'aimerais… vraiment.

La jeune fille se mit à glousser et à sourire à pleines dents, redressant une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille.

— Alors, je n'ai rien à craindre. Je peux rester avec toi ? Je m'ennuie à mourir avec les filles, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

C'était la première fois qu'une personne de son âge se tenait à côté de lui sans crainte ou sans mauvaise intention à son égard.

— Tu as un joli bracelet, il est en pierre ? Il a combien de perles ? demanda-t-elle tout en touchant son chapelet.

— Oui, en pierre de lave et il y en a 108…

— C'est stylé…

Les deux enfants restèrent ensuite silencieux. Le garçon tenta d'oublier la présence de la fillette en se plongeant éperdument dans son jeu-vidéo, mais entendre la fille ruminer son chewing-gum comme la dernière des vaches qu'il avait croisés à la campagne lui fit perdre espoir. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs nerveuse, elle se tortillait les mains et semblait ne pas savoir où se mettre.

— En vérité, mon père ne veut pas que je m'approche de toi… il dit que le Gardien est avant tout un monstre assoiffé de sang… Et je t'ai toujours regardé de loin.

La fille d'un « Anti-Gardien », ces personnes étaient du genre à haïr sa famille et à leur pourrir la vie dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Son arrière grand-père avait énormément souffert pas leur faute… ce qui était moins le cas aujourd'hui, car l'île Domino avait de moins en moins d'autochtones et les nouveaux arrivant pensaient que le Gardien n'était qu'une légende qu'ont racontée aux enfants à la veillée.

— J'ai l'air d'un monstre assoiffé de sang qui aimerait te manger toute crue ?

— Pas du tout ! Tu es différent… c'est tout.

Il avait les yeux vairons or et améthyste, des canines plus longues, résistait plus que les autres aux coups et se régénérait plus vite que n'importe qui. En effet, il était différent.

— Mais on peut être ami, dis ?

— Tu… ton père ne va pas apprécier.

— Je m'en moque, je suis persuadée que tu me feras jamais de mal.

Sourire aux lèvres, il était ravi d'entendre cela. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que des personne hors de sa famille et des partisans du culte du gardien soient si honnêtes et sincères avec lui.

— Dans ce cas, je veux bien être ton ami.

— Chouette, ravi de te connaître Ame-Yûgi Mutô, moi c'est Anzu Mazaki. Et oui, je connais ton prénom…

— Enchanté, appelle-moi juste Yûgi. Ame est le nom du premier Gardien qu'on met toujours par tradition.

— Yûgi… j'aime beaucoup ! On va jouer maintenant ?

— D'accord, je te suis !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Curiosité

À l'ombre, profitant du calme, de la vue en hauteur, des chants des oiseaux et des frémissements des feuilles des arbres alentours, Yûgi récitait à voix basse un mantra tout en comptant les répétitions à l'aide des perles de son chapelet. Il méditait toujours paisiblement à la fin des cours, quand le lycée était presque vidé de ses élèves. Quand sa prière fut finie, il s'allongea sur le sol bétonné rafraîchissant, en sifflotant, des oiseaux posés sur lui.

Âgé de dix-sept ans, il avait réussi à gagner une certaine tranquillité à son école, une chose étonnante vu ses particularités physiques. Il avait les yeux vairons, des canines plus longues que la normale et il ne mesurait pas plus qu'un mètre soixante. Il avait appris à se faire discret et surtout à ne pas se faire désirer. Bien sûr, une vie calme n'existe pas complètement, il y avait Anzu, son amie d'enfance. Elle allait forcément venir le « déranger », aucune force mystique ne pouvait freiner une fille à fort caractère.

Yûgi ne souhaitait pas avoir de téléphone portable pour éviter les harcèlements. Pour ne pas être l'esclave d'un rectangle noir ou se faire déranger par le premier énergumène venu qui avait réussi à obtenir son numéro. Il s'étira de tout son long et ferma les yeux pour faire une petite sieste réparatrice. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, après avoir respiré un bon coup l'air pur, Yûgi se réfugia dans le royaume des songes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit les oiseaux s'envoler puis des bruits de pas s'approcher, et sentit un poids sur son abdomen… Il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait. Les yeux clos, Yûgi laissa ses mains parcourir les courbes gracieuses des hanches qui s'étaient présentées à lui, descendant lentement sur les cuisses généreuses et nues. Il caressa délicatement la douce peau du bout des doigts, puis il empoigna la paire de fesses dodues.

— Hey ! s'écria Anzu lui décochant une gifle claquante.

Yûgi retira ses mains et empoigna à la place sa poitrine, ce qui déclencha une seconde gifle sur l'autre joue.

— Aie, dit-il simplement.

— Mais ça fait mal de te gifler ! Espèce de pervers !

— Je profite simplement de ce que le seigneur m'a offert en ce bel après-midi, répondit-il les yeux toujours fermés, les mains jointes, mimant la sagesse d'un moine.

— Tu profites !

— Quelle idée de venir t'asseoir à califourchon sur moi ? Un homme de petite taille, profitant pleinement de chaque parcelle de ton corps de femme. Estime-toi heureuse que moi, Ame-Yûgi, descendant du Gardien, ne sois pas un détraqué sexuel !

— Tu viens de mettre tes paluches sur mes nichons !

— Et je n'ai rien fait de plus !

Elle soupira, s'allongea sur lui et entoura ses bras autour de son cou. Yûgi caressait doucement les cheveux bruns de son amie, et tous deux goûtaient une douce quiétude. Même s'il disait souvent que cette fille était plus que pénible, il l'appréciait grandement. Elle était sa première amie et ils étaient très proches, au point que la pudeur n'existait plus entre eux.

— Yûgi…

— Hum ?

— Retire ta main…

Anzu qui était un vrai garçon manqué était devenue la plus ravissante des jeunes filles qu'il connaissait. Jolie, coquette, charmante, attrayante et aux formes parfaites.

— J'ai dit, retire ta main !

— C'est fait.

Elle se dégagea par la suite, s'allongea à ses côtes et Anzu s'écria :

— Tu dois aller à ton club de baseball !

— Ah non, je n'ai pas envie…

— Et tu m'avais promis d'aller aux entraînements.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille qui lui faisait les yeux doux. Il lui souffla au visage et s'avoua vaincu.

— J'y vais, j'ai compris.

— Merci, je viens t'encourager comme toujours.

— Oui, oui…

Debout, Yûgi et Anzu se dirigèrent vers le terrain de baseball. Il s'était inscrit au club du lycée, car la jeune fille l'avait forcé. Elle affirmait sans cesse qu'il en était capable et qu'il serait « cool » aux yeux de tous. Il n'était pas spécialement fan de cette activité sportive, mais il remarqua qu'il se sentait bien quand il devait lancer ou frapper. À force, il devint l'un des meilleurs joueurs de l'école et fut nommé lanceur dans l'équipe principale.

Il entra dans les vestiaires en saluant ses coéquipiers d'un geste de la main, échangea son uniforme bleu, son tee-shirt sans manche contre la tenue blanche et noire de l'équipe. S'examinant dans le miroir au fond de son casier, il vit ses yeux vairons couleurs améthyste et or. Tout en boutonnant sa chemise, il repensa rapidement au passé, lorsque ses yeux inspiraient la peur. Aujourd'hui cette peur s'était transformée en fascination ou admiration.

Yûgi détacha ses cheveux noirs et recoiffa ses mèches blondes pour ensuite rajuster sa queue de cheval afin d'enfiler correctement la casquette de l'équipe. Elle était noire avec un « D » brodé en rouge.

— Tu as de la chance Yûgi, c'est Anzu qui s'occupe de tes affaires, chuchota un de ses camarades.

— Elle avait intérêt, déjà qu'elle m'oblige à jouer… se plaignit Yûgi en enfilant ses chaussures.

— Tu as quand même de la chance, en plus elle est jolie, acheva l'adolescent en quittant les vestiaires.

Yûgi le suivit et partit s'entraîner sous les regards admiratifs des filles regroupées à l'abri. Il n'appréciait pas toute cette attention et se sentait mal à l'aise face au milieu de la foule. De plus, entendre les cris jubilatoires des filles à chacun de ses lancers commençait à lui donner des maux de tête…

_Une petite heure d'entraînement et ensuite tout ira bien une fois parti._

Après l'entraînement, il prit son temps pour se changer contrairement à ses coéquipiers qui partirent au pas de course. Yûgi avait encore mal à la tête et il en souffrait depuis sa prime enfance. Seules les gélules que sa mère fabriquait et les prières l'apaisaient…

— Je prends ton uniforme pour le laver, dépêche-toi de te changer, lui intima Anzu qui l'attendait, adossé contre un des casiers.

— Tu violes mon intimité…

— Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu tout nu, répondit-elle en lui pinçant les fesses. Vengeance !

— Je me dépêche…

Ils quittèrent ensemble les vestiaires et allèrent récupérer leur vélo. Ils se le partageaient depuis le collège et c'était toujours Yûgi qui pédalait. Ils se rendirent à la supérette la plus proche pour prendre de quoi manger et empruntèrent de petits chemins pour accéder à la forêt. Une partie de la forêt était fréquentée par la famille Mutô et le peu d'habitants aux alentours.

Ils descendirent de vélo, le posèrent contre un arbre et déambulèrent côte à côte pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Ils entreprirent leur trajet habituel tout en mangeant leur collation. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, alors ils pressèrent le pas. Sur le lieu de culte, important pour Yûgi, il y avait un autel en ruine où une statue d'à peu près deux mètres de haut était érigée. Elle représentait un félidé légèrement humanisé, accroupi, tenant une boule dans chacune de ses mains. Chacune avait un Kanji différent à savoir « respect » et « loyauté », ses paumes tournées vers le ciel… Sur la tête de cette représentation, un oiseau était perché, les ailes déployées, donnant l'impression de protéger la bête pourtant imposante.

— Les oiseaux ne te protègent pas, ils te considèrent comme un perchoir, dit Anzu qui déposa son offrande, des biscuits secs et du thé.

— Tous les animaux se collent à moi comme si j'étais un des leurs, répondit Yûgi qui déposa des boulettes de riz farcies et psalmodia à haute voix tout en comptant les répétitions avec son chapelet. Anzu qui était à ses côtes joignit ses mains et l'écouta en silence pendant dix longues minutes.

La prière terminée, la jeune fille utilisa son téléphone portable comme lampe torche, son faisceau de lumière éclaira une sorte de planche de bois, envahie par la verdure. Un passage…

— Dis Yûgi ? C'est une grotte ?

— Hum ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours vu ça comme des rochers couverts de mousses et de feuilles.

— Mais la porte, là ? Il y a peut-être une entrée !

— Les planches ? Ce n'est pas des passants qui ont jeté leurs déchets ici ? Je ne l'ai jamais remarqué auparavant.

— C'est vrai qu'on nettoie souvent les déchets jetés par les Anti-Gardiens, mais ça l'air trop vieux pour avoir jeté à la va-vite. On va à l'intérieur ?

— Non, c'est risqué et il fait nuit.

— Tu n'es pas drôle.

— Imagine qu'une maladie ancienne se propage sur l'île, et nous transforme tous en zombie.

— C'est digne d'une série Netflix !

Ils rirent en chœur et rebroussèrent chemin pour rentrer. Le ciel s'était totalement assombri et seul le téléphone d'Anzu éclairait le chemin. Yûgi regrettait de ne pas avoir apporté sa lampe torche cette fois-ci, car Anzu sursautait au moindre bruit.

— Donne-moi ton portable et prends ma main.

— Bien ! prend les devants, répondit la jeune fille en donnant sans hésiter son mobile, avant de lui serrer fortement la main.

Yûgi savait que son amie ne se baladait pas autant que lui en forêt et qu'il n'y avait aucun risque de croiser un animal dangereux. Il n'était que dix-neuf heures, donc rien grave ne pouvait arriver.

— Dis, si un animal devait apparaître devant nous, lequel aurais-tu peur de rencontrer ?

— Un pédophile…

— Ah… en effet, drôle d'animal ! Mais tout le monde craint les pédophiles…

— Non, je les crains davantage que les autres. Ce n'est pas toi qui dégages les mêmes phéromones qu'un gosse de sept ans !

Anzu éclata de rire, ce qui fit fuit à coup sûr les bêtes alentours. Au moins, cela détendit l'atmosphère et ils poursuivirent leur route dans la forêt sans subir les tremblements et sursauts de la jeune fille. Ils reprirent leur vélo, il déposa Anzu chez elle, attendue par sa mère.

— Merci, à demain !

— Bye Anzu.

— Tu peux rester manger si tes parents sont toujours en voyage, lança sa mère qui lui souriait joyeusement. Mon mari n'est pas là de la semaine, n'aies crainte.

— C'est gentil, madame, mais ça ira. Au revoir !

Yûgi laissa son vélo à Anzu et rentra à pied, tout en admirant le ciel étoilé. La mère de son amie ne croyait pas à la légende du Gardien, contrairement à son père. C'était on ne peut plus normal, il était originaire de leur île, Domino. C'était grâce aux nouveaux habitants que sa vie prenait une autre tournure. Ils considéraient la légende du gardien comme un conte pour enfants et non un culte ancestral.

* * *

Une fois rentré chez lui, Yûgi fut accueilli par le silence de son domicile. Son père Shunsuke, le prêtre supérieur shintoïste, voyageait souvent à travers l'île afin de prier avec les partisans qui ne pouvaient pas se déplacer jusqu'au temple. Leur temple était spécial, il ne vénérait pas une divinité telle qu'Izanagi ou Amaterasu, mais Ame-Hei, un des Gardiens des plus connus de l'histoire. Bien évidemment, son père n'était pas obligé de faire cela, mais il souhaitait à tout prix que le petit nombre de croyants garde la foi.

Il déposa son sac dans la cuisine, se dirigea vers le frigo et vit sur la porte un petit mot de la part de sa mère, Yûkino.

_« Je serais de retour demain, j'ai fait un peu de course. Bisous ! »._

Sa mère n'était pas originaire de l'île, elle vivait à Tokyo et elle s'était passionnée pour la légende du Gardien dès sa première visite à Domino. Elle était luthière et musicienne à ses temps perdus, donc elle quittait souvent l'île. Alors Yûgi avait l'habitude de vivre seul, même si auparavant son grand-père, Sugoroku était toujours présent. Celui-ci perdit la vie quelques jours après son douzième anniversaire, laissant derrière lui de merveilleux souvenirs et une bibliothèque contenant mille-et-une légendes. C'était d'ailleurs son grand-père qui lui avait donné l'habitude de déposer une offrante quotidienne sur l'autel.

Sugoroku ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un passage ou d'une grotte, de plus, Yûgi ne l'avait jamais remarqué non plus…

_Je devrais peut-être aller voir, qui sait… il y aurait quelque chose d'intéressant._

Yûgi y songea pendant qu'il mangeait dans sa chambre, en écoutant son vieux vinyle préféré. Il imaginait déjà les trésors qu'il pouvait trouver, les savoirs cachés, et ça, jusqu'au moment qu'il eût une envie de vomir.

_Beurk, c__e__ hachis est immonde ! __Comment j'ai pu manger la moitié __de ce truc__ !_

Il jeta son dîner à la poubelle et partit prendre son bain, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, se demandant s'il devait y aller ou non. Il était maintenant vingt-et-une heures, ce n'était pas trop tard, il faudrait environ trente minutes pour s'y rendre à pied. Subitement, il se leva de son bain, sortit de la baignoire et fut enfin décidé.

— Je vais y aller ! Woh ! s'écria Yûgi avant de glisser et de s'étaler de tout son long sur le carrelage. Ouch…

Il se releva en se frottant le dos, partit dans sa chambre pour enfiler un jean, une chemise et attacha en vite ses cheveux mouillés. Yûgi enroula ensuite son chapelet autour de son poignet, prit sa lampe torche qui était sur son bureau, puis quitta la maison à toute vitesse.

Les premières pensées de Yûgi furent qu'il devait s'acheter un deuxième vélo et de pas le partager. Il faisait nuit noire, les animaux ne lui faisaient pas peur, mais marcher sur le chemin et croiser un pédophile le terrifiait. Un pédophile c'est comme une bête féroce, ça s'en prend à des proies plus petites et faibles pour faire des choses atroces ! Mais, il avait quand même peu de chance d'en croiser…

Il s'engouffra dans la forêt, faisant attention de ne pas tomber à cause des trous et des racines des arbres. Il devait aussi éviter de marcher sur les petits animaux qui traînaient et qui ne bougeaient jamais en sa présence. Il croisa au passage des chevreuils qui n'hésitèrent pas à se coller à lui, à la recherche de caresses. Yûgi les trouvait bien gentils et doux, mais il ne voulait pas trop traîner, surtout qu'il n'était pas sûr que sa lampe torche tienne plus de deux heures. La présence animale dominait les lieux contrairement à la journée où ils ne profitaient pas totalement de leur environnement.

Cette vaste forêt entourée une bonne partie de l'île et elle était aussi considérée comme la demeure des esprits. Bien sûr, Yûgi ne connaissait que la partie qui menait jusqu'à l'autel et son endroit secret qu'il avait nommé « le bosquet de la griffe ».

Suivi par un groupe de chevreuils jusqu'à l'autel, Yûgi se dirigea face aux planches de bois. C'était bien une porte plus que vieillie par le temps. Il saisit sa lampe torche entre ses dents et se frotta les mains. Il arracha les plantes et dégagea de son mieux la porte, elle ne bougea que de quelques centimètres, alors qu'il avait puisé dans toutes ses forces. Essoufflé, les mains sur ses genoux, il cracha sa source de lumière et tenta de reprendre du poil de la bête. Il faisait sombre, mais il n'avait aucune envie de rebrousser chemin. Il jeta un regard en direction du groupe d'animaux qui l'avait suivi et ils étaient allongés sur la mousse, à l'attendre. Il désirait le raccompagner hors de la forêt ou il s'amusait à le voir se démener sur cette porte ? Dans tous les cas, Yûgi n'allait pas abandonner.

_Je suis le descendant du Gardien et tout le monde sait qu'il n'a pas reculé face au destin ! Donc je ne vais pas rebrousser chemin !_

Yûgi se redressa, fit craquer ses doigts, fit quelques moulins d'épaule, puis poussa. Les deux mains à plat sur les planches, les muscles contractés, poussant de tout son poids dessus à l'aide ses jambes, il grognait en même temps que la porte s'ouvrit petit à petit. La porte enfin grande ouverte, il cria sa joie à plein poumon. Une odeur étrange sortit de la cavité, forte et envahissante… Elle lui brûlait les narines. Le nez et sa bouche dans le creux de son coude, il reprit sa lampe torche et décida de s'y aventurer. Cette « grotte » menait à un escalier de pierre étroit, Yûgi devait faire attention de ne pas glisser et se casser quelque chose. Les murs de cet escalier étaient faits de pierres et étaient marqués d'étranges inscriptions noires. Il les observa méticuleusement et fut fasciné… des années, des siècles le séparaient de cela. Il y avait tant de choses à découvrir qu'il fut tout excité. Ne s'attardant pas davantage, il s'engouffra dans les profondeurs du passage souterrain. L'odeur était devenue si prenante qu'il n'était plus inutile de couvrir son nez. Il lui était difficile de définir cette émanation, mais il savait qu'il ne l'oublierait pas de si tôt.

Arrivé dans une salle, il marcha sur quelque chose, il remarqua rapidement que c'était un squelette de rongeur et le dégagea du chemin du bout du pied. Il balaya ensuite la salle du regard avec sa lampe torche qui commençait à faiblir. Quelques effets personnels datant de plusieurs siècles traînés au sol, presque anéanti par le temps. Il s'en approcha et observa en détail chaque objet, des papiers, des chaussures sans doute en paille tressée, des bougies à moitié consommées.

Au fond de cette salle, il y avait une cellule aux barreaux immenses, en bois massif et au vernis vieilli. Il s'en approcha et vit à l'intérieur de celle-ci d'énormes marques de griffe, sans doute celles d'un monstre gigantesque. S'il le croisait, il serait tranché en deux d'un seul coup… Il caressa du bout des doigts l'une des griffures qui se trouvaient sur la serrure sur laquelle un parchemin étrange y était collé.

Soudainement, il ressentit d'une douleur à la tête, une douleur intense à laquelle il n'avait jamais confrontée. Il tomba à genoux, se tint la tête à deux mains et laissa échapper sa lampe torche qui faiblissait encore plus. Des murmures, des images floues lui traversèrent l'esprit, tout en étant mordues par un froid effroyable. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, sa respiration s'accélérait, sa gorge se serrait et ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu. Mais il résista de son mieux…

Yûgi fit de son mieux pour quitter les lieux, il eut du mal à se lever et saisir sa lampe torche fut d'une grande difficulté. Longeant le mur de l'escalier, il tacha sa chemise, mais s'il ne faisait pas cela, il tomberait à coup sûr des escaliers et personne ne viendrait à son secours avant plusieurs heures. Une fois sorti, il titubait sur le chemin du retour, il voyait les chevreuils prendre peur et le fuir comme beaucoup d'autres animaux qu'il croisa par la suite.

Chaque pas était une torture, chaque son était comme un coup de marteau bien placé à la tête et ses poumons réclamaient désespérément de l'air. Il avait si mal qu'il s'écroula sur la mousse… haletant et souffrant énormément, il se mit sur le dos puis déroula son chapelet. Sa lampe torche qu'il avait lâchée plus tôt s'éteignit, les batteries mortes. Éclairé par une demi-lune, Yûgi tenta de se concentrer sur l'un des mantras qu'il connaissait, espérant soulager son mal, comme il avait toujours fait. Il pria jusqu'à épuisement, mais rien n'y fit, ses douleurs étaient même plus intenses. Immobile, allongé sur le sol, englouti par le silence, sa vision s'obscurcit… Il était toujours conscient, toujours en souffrance, son corps lui infligeait de multiples tortures. Toutefois, il entendit non loin de là le son d'une clochette. Les retentissements étaient identiques à ceux qu'il entendait à chaque début de prière au temple. Est-ce Dieu ? Une divinité qui le poussait à continuer ? Yûgi l'ignorait, mais c'était hors de question qu'il abandonne !

Il chanta le plus fort possible le sutra du cœur, _**Hannya Shingyô**_.

_**Lorsque le bodhisattva Maître en contemplation pratique la profonde prajñâ pâramitâ, il voit que les cinq agrégats sont tous vides et se libère de toutes les souffrances.**_

Yûgi se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers chez lui, toujours en chantant le sutra. Il titubait, ignorant les sons alentour et les regards méfiants des animaux qui s'étaient cachés.

_**Shâriputra, les formes ne sont pas différentes du vide, le vide n'est pas différent des formes, les formes sont le vide, le vide est les formes. Il en va de même des sensations, des perceptions, des constructions mentales et des consciences.**_

_**Shâriputra, tous ces éléments ayant l'aspect du vide, ils n'apparaissent ni ne disparaissent, ils ne sont ni souillés ni purs, ils ne croissent ni ne décroissent. C'est ainsi que dans le vide, il n'y a pas de forme ni de sensation, de perception, de construction mentale et de conscience.**_

Arrivé chez lui, il eut du mal à monter les escaliers, son corps le tiraillait encore, moins intensément. Le pas de sa chambre traversé, retirant ses vêtements sales et les jetant au sol, Yûgi s'écroula sur son lit, chapelet toujours en main. De sa main libre, il chercha à tâtons la boîte de gélule qui l'aiderait à apaiser ses douleurs et ainsi rejoindre le royaume des songes. Faisant tomber pas mal d'objets de sa table de chevet, il trouva enfin ce qu'il désirait et goba plusieurs gélules. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais dit s'il y avait un nombre limité à prendre, mais au point où il en était, il s'en fichait. À voix basse, il continua à chanter…

_**Il n'y a pas d'œil, d'oreille, de nez, de langue, de corps ni de mental. Il n'y a pas de forme, de son, d'odeur, de saveur, de tangible, ni d'élément. Il n'y a pas de domaine du visuel et ainsi de suite il n'y a pas de domaine de la conscience mentale.**_

_**Il n'y a pas d'ignorance et non plus cessation de l'ignorance et ainsi de suite il n'y a pas de vieillesse ni de mort et non plus cessation de la vieillesse et de la mort. Il n'y a pas de souffrance, d'origine, d'extinction, ni de chemin. Il n'y a pas de connaissance et pas plus d'obtentions puisqu'il n'y a rien à obtenir**_.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Plume noir

Mordu par le froid, immergé dans l'eau, le silence régnait. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, Yûgi se vit au fond de l'eau, englouti par les abysses. Les reflets de la lumière dans l'eau étaient sublimes et relaxants, offrant un panel de couleurs infinies… cette vue réchauffa son cœur empli de tristesse et de solitude. Bien qu'il soit tiraillé par ses sentiments, il se sentait vivant, en harmonie avec tous ses sens… Il ne lui fallait que quelques brasses pour remonter à la surface, mais pour quelle raison quitterait-il cet endroit paisible ? Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait, jusqu'au moment où il sentit le manque d'oxygène dans ses poumons et une lourde pression à l'abdomen. Paniqué, il se débattit à travers les sons qui l'entouraient… Des battements incessants, mais familiers, tout comme le poids qui pesait sur lui le ramenèrent à la réalité.

Désormais réveillé, son regard se plongea dans les grands yeux bleus océan d'Anzu qui lui souriait à pleines dents. Encore à califourchon sur lui, ses mains sur son torse nu et collant de sueur.

— Eh bien ! Le Gardien a mauvaise mine !

— Ah…

— Quoi ? Juste « ah », demanda Anzu qui sautillait sur lui.

La bouche béante, Yûgi balaya des yeux sa chambre bordélique. Ses vêtements traînaient partout, sa collection de vinyles, de CD et de jeux vidéo était mise en pile dans chaque coin de la pièce et la poussière régnait en maître. La musique jouait à fond, Yûgi était soulagé que sa chambre soit insonorisée… ses parents avaient fait ainsi pour ne plus entendre au beau milieu de la nuit. Alors, il pouvait profiter de son tourne-disque et parfois de la radio à plein volume. Néanmoins, sa chambre méritait un petit nettoyage, ce n'était pas accueillant, mais sombre et l'odeur du hachis parmentier qui avait tourné dans la poubelle lui donnait une envie lancinante de vomir.

— Tu me fais penser à un chat avec tes canines, j'adore !

— Tu fais tant de bruit le matin… se plaignit Yûgi qui se couvrit le front du dos de la main.

— Je suis levée depuis cinq heures et il est neuf heures.

— Les cours ! Anzu ! s'écria-t-il se redressant brusquement.

— Relax trésor, le professeur Tannin est absent.

Son professeur de littérature absent, il avait la matinée de libre et elle avait décidé de le réveiller à neuf heures !

— Je pouvais encore dormir jusqu'à midi, treize heures même.

— Oui, mais je m'ennuyais. En plus, tu dois prendre tes médicaments, manger et te doucher ! Tu es tout collant.

— Tu viens me dire tout ça, sur moi ? Je suis un homme, tu sais ? Imagine que je devienne un vrai prédateur, déclara Yûgi qui bascula la belle brune sur le lit pour prendre le dessus. Comme ça, par exemple…

Anzu ne disait plus rien, elle devint rouge pivoine et le fixa du regard. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à un tel retournement de situation, car habituellement Yûgi se laissait faire. Sourire aux lèvres, l'immobilisant, clouant ses poignets au lit, il se pencha sur elle. En proie à la confusion, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Toutefois, Yûgi se contenta de lui souffler au visage, d'appuyer sur son petit nez et saisir sa boite de gélule qui était juste à côté de sa tête. Sentant le poids du jeune homme se relâcher, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit Yûgi se dégager pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

— Je te taquine… déclara Yûgi avant d'avaler plusieurs de ses médicaments avec le fond d'une bouteille d'eau qui traînait par terre.

— Je savais que tu ne ferais rien ! s'exclama-t-elle en se couvrant de la couverture. Tu es…

— Je suis ?

— Un idiot !

Yûgi ricana en tentant de se lever, mais ses jambes cédèrent sous lui et il tomba sur les fesses, se râpant le dos sur le bord du lit. Il lâcha un grognement comparable à celui d'un tigre, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune fille. Il avait toujours produit des feulements, mais pas aussi facilement.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-elle en sortant de la couverture.

— Ah… je ne sais pas…, se plaignit Yûgi qui passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. J'ai affreusement mal à la tête, plus que d'habitude.

— Tu as assez de médicaments ? Je peux t'en faire d'autres si besoin, ta mère m'a montré comment utiliser le gélulier.

— Oui, ça serait gentil de ta part, en attendant je vais ouvrir la fenêtre.

— NON ! Attends… tu as nourri des corbeaux hier ?

— Non… pourquoi ? demanda Yûgi qui ouvrit les rideaux et fut surpris par un nuage de corbeaux perchés sur l'arbre et sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Yûgi recula d'un bond et mit un petit moment avant de refermer le rideau. Les yeux écarquillés, il regarda Anzu qui grimaçait comme lui.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, en venant ici, ils étaient autour de la maison, je pensais que tu les avais nourris ou un truc comme ça ! Ça me faisait peur qu'ils restent à ta fenêtre, donc, j'ai tout fermé.

— Tu as bien fait…

Une horde d'oiseaux l'attendait et pour une fois il n'avait même pas partagé un quignon de pain avec eux. Des corbeaux qui plus est, des êtres teigneux et drôlement malins… Anzu avait vraiment bien fait de fermer les rideaux.

— Allez ! je te prépare tes gélules ! Tu les gobes tellement vite, je pense que je vais devoir te faire une bonne réserve,

— Merci, Anzu. Ma belle Anzu ! Comme récompense je te mets ton vinyle préféré.

— Yutaka Ozaki ! J'adore sa voix !

Il prit le vinyle « _Seventeen's Map_ » qui était bien sûr mis en évidence sur le bureau, le mit sur le tourne-disque et sélectionna la piste 3. Yûgi adorait cet appareil, il appartenait à son grand-père comme toute sa collection de disques. Les meilleures chansons des années soixante à quatre-vingt-dix ! Il connaissait comme tout le monde les chanteurs populaires du moment, mais ce n'était pas OFF COURSE, TULIP, Anzenchitai ou PICASSO. Anzu connaissait bien son amour pour tout ce qui était musique et jeux vidéo rétro, elle lui offrait toujours une belle collection pendant les fêtes.

Tandis qu'Anzu se rendait à la cave fabriquer de nouvelles gélules, Yûgi rangea sa chambre, jeta le contenu de la poubelle et se prépara pour les cours de l'après-midi. Il se sentait observé par les corbeaux qui s'étaient mis à la fenêtre de la salle de bain. Il voulait profiter de l'eau chaude pour apaiser son mal de tête et ses douleurs musculaires, mais préféra finir au plus vite. Il se frotta rapidement avec son gant, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs vers le groupe d'oiseaux, comme si un d'eux pouvait sortir son portable pour photographier son corps svelte et longiligne. Yûgi comprenait maintenant la gêne que ressentaient les filles dans les bains publics…

Treize heures, le déjeuner tout juste fini, à peine sortis de la maison, ils se firent suivre par la nuée de corbeaux. Anzu, terrifiée, s'était accrochée aux bras de Yûgi alors qu'ils se dirigeaient jusqu'à leur vélo.

— Ils sont chauds pour nous suivre on dirait, constata Yûgi qui s'installa sur le vélo, observant avec méfiance les volatiles

— Misère !

— Monte, et accroche-toi, je vais faire vite.

Anzu s'installa sur le porte-bagage et s'accrocha à la taille de Yûgi qui pédala à toute vitesse, passant par les rues les plus fréquentées. La horde de corbeaux les poursuivaient en croassant et terrorisait les passants. Même quand ils tentaient d'emprunter les ruelles étroites pour ne pas être repérés, ils les suivirent sans réelle difficulté. Haletant, en prenant une pause, cachés entre deux bâtisses, Anzu était cramponnée à lui, manifestant sa peur par des tremblements. Ils étaient toujours là, perchés sur les toits, à l'épier. Yûgi prit les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes afin de la rassurer et lui dit avec douceur :

— Tu vas pédaler jusqu'à l'école, ils ont l'air de n'en vouloir qu'à moi.

— Mais…

— Ne t'en fais pas Anzu, je serais à l'heure en cours.

— Et si… ils t'attaquaient ?

Yûgi ne répondit pas et descendit du vélo tout comme elle. Dubitative, elle prit le vélo que Yûgi lui tendit puis partit vers l'école, jetant quelques coups d'œil derrière elle, vaguement inquiète. Yûgi se mit ensuite à courir vers le lycée, suivi par les corbeaux qui étaient moins bruyants et pressant qu'auparavant. Pourtant l'oiseau n'était-il pas le compagnon protecteur du Gardien ? À moins que son grand-père se soit trompé pendant des années ! Le volatile perché sur la tête de la statue était celui qui l'avait sans doute terrassé !

Il entra à pas de course dans l'enceinte du lycée avant que Monsieur Karita ne ferme le portail. Le professeur de sport, au visage colérique, au corps musclé et à la coupe à la brosse impeccable était focalisé sur son élève pressé et ne remarqua que trop tard la nuée de corbeaux qui se dirigeait sur eux.

— Monsieur ! Fuyez !

— Putain de merde ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? hurla le professeur qui courut à toute vitesse à l'intérieur de l'établissement en suivant Yûgi.

Une fois à l'abri, Karita ferma les deux grandes portes à double tour et colla son dos contre celles-ci avant de soupirer de soulagement.

— C'est bon mon garçon, on est en sécurité.

— Merci, monsieur… je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

— Bah, tu es le Gardien et ils veulent tous te câliner, s'esclaffa le professeur. Qui sait, ils ont fait un sacré voyage pour te voir.

— Je veux bien, mais ils sont une centaine, plus même ! Ça me fait peur !

— J'ai vu ça ! Allez, file en cours, mademoiselle Chôno n'aime pas les retardataires. Elle est la reine des harpies, cracha Karita avant de baragouiner, mais charmante…

— Je ne vous le fais pas dire, merci encore, bonne journée ! lança Yûgi qui trottinait vers la salle de classe en tenant son sac en bandoulière.

Cheminant vers la salle de classe, Yûgi regardait furtivement s'il était encore suivi par les corbeaux, ce qui s'avéra le cas. Il n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant, alors, serait-ce dû à son aventure dans la cellule ?

Sur le point d'ouvrir la porte de la classe, sa main rencontra celle de son professeur favori, mademoiselle Chôno. Belle, au physique plus qu'agréable, vêtue de son fameux tailleur vert pomme et maquillée à la perfection, trop parfaite même… Celle-ci lui jeta un regard provocateur qui avait l'air de dire _« Ah bon, tu allais être en retard petit insolent ! »_

— Bonjour mademoiselle Chôno !

— Bonjour, monsieur Mutô…

— Vous êtes à ravir aujourd'hui, mais oh ! vous avez un joli vernis, rouge carmin ! Bon choix !

Cette petite flatterie transforma radicalement l'air renfrogné de cette femme en un sourire rayonnant.

— Merci, ça me va bien ? demanda-t-elle toute enjouée.

— Oui, elle se marie à merveille avec votre ensemble et vos boucles rousses.

Elle gloussa joyeusement et se ventila le visage d'une main.

— Oh la la, petit charmeur ! Allez, ouvre la porte et que je donne cours, tâche de ne plus venir en retard.

— Je ne vous promets rien, dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Je vous en prie.

— Merci, répondit-elle en entrant la première.

C'était un des conseils de sa mère, _« si une femme jolie célibataire s'énerve, flatte-la, montre-lui qu'elle est unique, __précieuse,__ elle te laissera tranquille. »_ Yûgi ne pouvait que la remercier, car face à madame Chôno, ça marchait souvent, du moins, pour l'instant. Il rejoignit sa place en lançant un clin d'œil à Anzu qui soupira de soulagement et suivit les cours de l'après-midi sans encombre.

À la fin des cours, Yûgi et Anzu attendaient ensemble que le lycée se vide de ses élèves pour partir à leur tour. Ils regardaient par la fenêtre les corbeaux harceler leurs camarades et s'en prendre aux plus provocateurs.

— On aurait dû partir avant tout le monde, constata Yûgi qui plaignait le sort de ses camarades.

— Le plus important c'est que ça soit nous qui allions bien et je ne te laisserai pas seul comme tout à l'heure.

— Non, Anzu, tu vas prendre le vélo après mon départ et pas de « mais »…

— Mais…

— J'ai dit non, je te devance ! Bonne soirée et passe le bonjour à ta mère, comme d'hab.

Yûgi quitta la classe tout en s'étirant, faisant quelques moulinets d'épaule, s'échauffant afin d'être prêt à courir. Son mal de tête était épouvantable, ses médicaments n'étaient plus actifs et il était évident que les corbeaux lui en voulaient de son escapade dans la cellule. Il était le seul fautif, alors il devait régler le problème, sinon tous ceux qu'il appréciait se feraient attaquer. Comment devait-il faire ? Il n'allait pas les chasser avec un balai, ça serait inutile.

Que ferait son grand-père dans un moment pareil ? Il serait allé faire des recherches dans sa bibliothèque.

_Bien, je __vais faire ça et je vais voir ce que je__ peux trouver. Qui sait, cette cellule était maudite et il y a un moyen de rompre le mauvais sort !_

Arrivé à la sortie, il s'étira une dernière fois, emmagasina son souffle, ferma les yeux, joignit les mains et fit le vide en lui. Yûgi calma son stress et maîtrisa ses émotions, chuchotant à voix basse un sutra. Détendu, les idées claires, il passa la porte et courut en direction de la bibliothèque qui était derrière sa maison. Poursuivi par les volatiles, il entendait la terreur des villageois qui se prélassaient aux terrasses.

Yûgi était désolé du grabuge qu'il créait, alors il prit l'initiative de prendre les chemins les moins fréquentés, à travers la forêt. Cette solution lui permit de distancer les oiseaux, mais lui donna un grand désavantage, il ne pouvait plus courir avec aisance. Slalomant entre les arbres, enjambant les buissons, faisant attention de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les racines, il était encore loin et les muscles tendus de ses cuisses demandaient du répit. Il voulait tant s'arrêter de courir afin de reprendre sa respiration, mais s'il s'arrêtait, la nuée de corbeaux allait le rattraper.

Yûgi pouvait courir un long moment à un rythme soutenu grâce aux entraînements du club de baseball… il pouvait remercier Anzu pour cela, toutefois sur un chemin semé d'embûche c'était une autre histoire.

_Je suis encore loin ? Bon sang !_

Il commençait à courir n'importe comment et à perdre son calme. Entendre les battements des ailes des corbeaux augmentait considérablement son stress et intensifiait son mal de tête. Il devait s'arrêter, sinon il allait s'écrouler. Yûgi interrompit sa course à côté d'un arbre et s'y adossa pour reprendre son souffle. Les corbeaux étaient proches, en colère. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal !

Arrivé à la bibliothèque qui était un petit local derrière la maison, Yûgi se battit avec la porte pour entrer. Cela faisait cinq années que personne ne l'avait ouverte, et elle ne contenait guère qu'une vingtaine de livres.

— C'est une blague ! Je suis dans la merde !

Les corbeaux arrivèrent à toute vitesse et s'attaquèrent à lui. Il se fit picorer à la tête, aux bras et dans le dos… il tenta de les chasser en se protégeant le visage, mais il se fit griffer par les serres des volatiles. Yûgi, énervé, se mit à rugir comme un tigre enragé, ce qui fut efficace, car les oiseaux se dispersèrent à toute vitesse. Il s'enferma aussitôt dans le local, épuisé, adossé contre la porte… Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Depuis son aventure dans cette cellule, ses douleurs à la tête s'étaient intensifiées et ses feulements étaient plus sauvages… De plus, il n'avait pas le souvenir que ses parents s'étaient débarrassés des livres de son grand-père.

Les corbeaux revinrent à la charge, encerclant le local en croassant. Ils pouvaient les entendre se jeter contre la bâtisse et gratter la toiture. Il devait se bouger et prier que les livres présents lui donneraient la solution. Il se leva et se jeta sur les ouvrages…

_« La légende du Gardien », « Prières et Conjurations » et p__lusieurs livres de __David Gemmell ! Merde ! Ce n'est pas le moment de lire l'épopée de Druss, Yûgi !_

Tandis que ses assaillants à plumes s'acharnaient sur la porte du local, il prit les deux premiers ouvrages et commença à les lire en diagonale. La légende du gardien, il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts vu le nombre de fois qu'on lui avait raconté. Il était le héros qui emprisonna le mal dans son corps pour établir la paix. Malheureusement, il succomba plus tard à la folie et fut à l'origine du chaos… C'était surtout les actes d'Ame-Hei, le gardien qui marquèrent les esprits.

Il ouvrit l'autre ouvrage, feuilletant rapidement chaque page et y trouva un petit carnet. Sur la couverture, il y avait l'écriture de son grand-père. Il vit des lignes encrées de vieille calligraphie. Yûgi avait l'habitude de lire de vieux textes, donc psalmodier ce qui était écrit ne serait pas un problème. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait avant que ses prédateurs n'enfoncent la porte et se ruent sur lui. Alors, il lut rapidement les courtes incantations qu'il mémorisa avant de tomber au sol.

Serrant fortement contre sa poitrine le carnet, il tenta à nouveau d'éloigner les oiseaux. Les yeux fermés, se protégeant le visage avec l'ouvrage par peur de se faire éborgner, il cita par réflexe un de ses sutras. Cela eut pour effet de repousser les corbeaux, désorientés et lui laissa le champ libre pour quitter la bibliothèque. Sur le pas de la porte, face à ses assaillants, il incanta un sort de protection, créant une sphère translucide pendant un court instant, puis lança un second sort. De ses mains jaillit une lumière blanchâtre qui percuta les volatiles. Ceux-ci poussèrent des cris aigus, puis tombèrent au sol, pris de convulsion, paralysés.

Épuisé, Yûgi tomba lourdement au sol et reprit son souffle peu à peu. Il n'avait pas la force de se relever et se mit difficilement à genoux, levant les bras au ciel afin de remercier son grand-père dont les incantations venaient de lui sauver la vie. Il poussa ensuite un hurlement de joie, insultant vivement ses assaillants :

— JE VOUS AI TOUS NIQUÉS ! OISEAUX DE MERDE ! C'EST QUI LE PATRON MAINTENANT ?

Un rire rauque et presque surnaturel sortit du plus profond de sa gorge, jusqu'au moment où il vit que les corbeaux se relevaient, le foudroyant d'un regard perçant. Ils se regroupèrent tandis que Yûgi se jetait au sol, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, s'attendant à une nouvelle attaque. Un des corbeaux poussa un cri perçant et d'un commun accord, les volatiles prirent leur envol vers une destination inconnue.

Le calme revenu, Yûgi soupira et ricana doucement de cette mésaventure étrange. Il était étonné que ses incantations avaient pu le sauver. Une voix familière l'apostropha, sa mère s'approchait de lui, traînant sa valise derrière elle.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Qu'as-tu fait ? Tu as encore nourri les oiseaux ! Il y a de la fiente partout !

— Non, mais maman, ils m'ont harcelé depuis ce matin et…

— Ça suffit ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas nourrir les animaux ! Après ils sont plus que chiants ! l'interrompit-elle furibonde. Tu te rappelles des chats !

— Oui…

— Les lapins et les chevreuils !

— Oui…

— C'était l'arche de Noé à la maison ! C'est fini maintenant ! Tu as compris ?

— Oui maman… je ne recommencerai pas, répondit-il ne voulant plus se faire disputer pour rien.

— Rentrons maintenant, on doit soigner tes blessures… Ils ne t'ont pas loupé ces saloperies, mon pauvre !

Elle l'aida à se relever et inspecta ses blessures l'air inquiet. Elle lui prit ensuite la main et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la maison. Yûgi écoutait avec joie les aventures plus ordinaires de sa mère qui était partie à Tokyo pour vendre ses instruments.

Au-dessus d'eux, un corbeau était perché dans l'arbre, à l'affût du moindre des gestes du garçon, épiant le moindre de ses mouvements…


	4. Chapitre 3 : Professeur Amon

Au saut du lit, Yûgi s'empressa de prendre une douche et d'enfiler son uniforme. Avant de quitter le domicile, il salua sa mère qui était en peignoir et réticente à l'idée d'entreprendre une nouvelle journée de travail.

— Anzu ne vient pas en vélo ? demanda-t-elle en sirotant son café, adossée contre l'encadrement de la porte.

— Non, je lui ai dit que je méditais avant d'aller en cours.

— Hum… je pense que je vais te faire des gélules plus puissantes, tu as mauvaise mine le matin.

— Merci maman, bonne journée ! acheva Yûgi en cheminant vers le lycée.

La vie de Yûgi avait repris partiellement son cours normal, toutefois, chaque nuit, il faisait ce rêve dans lequel il était plongé dans les abysses paisibles et relaxantes… Mais au réveil, c'était comme si on l'arrachait de ce lieu confortable pour un passage au tabac. Nauséeux, souffrant de maux de tête persistants, les gélules ne l'apaisaient plus suffisamment, il ne savait que faire à part prier et se recueillir au temple familial.

Il n'avait parlé à personne de son excursion dans la cellule, d'ailleurs depuis cela, il n'allait plus y déposer d'offrandes. Yûgi avait beaucoup trop peur d'être attaqué à nouveau, mais il culpabilisait de ne plus se recueillir sur le lieu de culte de ses ancêtres.

Il était aussi déçu que son professeur de littérature, Monsieur Tannin, soit remplacé. Yûgi appréciait les grasses mâtinées du lundi comme beaucoup de ses camarades. Curieusement, celui-ci avait disparu en laissant tous ses proches morts d'inquiétude. Et comme toujours, les autochtones de l'île rejetaient la faute sur sa famille, mais surtout sur lui. Il avait entendu des parents se plaindre de sa présence dans l'école, comme quoi il était inadmissible qu'un Mutô partage le même espace de vie que leur petit chérubin.

Ce fut la même histoire à l'école primaire suite à une bagarre à laquelle il n'avait qu'assisté, il se fit punir et renvoyer pour turbulence. Ses parents eurent alors l'idée de l'inscrire pour des cours à domicile, ce qui n'était pas plus mal…

La main sur la bandoulière de son sac, il longea les couloirs pour rejoindre son cours du matin sous les chuchotis de ses camarades. Ils parlaient visiblement du nouveau professeur qui recevait mille-et-un compliments de la gent féminine.

— Il est sexy et ténébreux !

— En plus, il vient de Tokyo, la classe !

_Un Tokyoïte sexy et ténébreux ? Les filles je te jure…_

— Bon sang, je l'ai vu ! beugla une fille toute émoustillée.

— Alors, alors ?

— Il est beau !

_La vache ! il a la cote à __peine __arrivée__ !__U__n ê__tre__ trop beau est souvent pourri de l'intérieur… mademoiselle Chôno e__n __est __le parfait exemple. __J'espère juste qu'il va pas adhérer au__x__ idée__s__ des anti-gardien comme d'__autres__ professeur__s__._

Yûgi entra en classe et fut fusillé du regard par toutes les filles qui affichèrent ensuite un air déçu.

— Hey trésor ! lança son amie d'enfance qui était assise à sa place, auprès de son amie Miho.

— Anzu, Miho, il se passe quoi au juste ?

— Elles attendent le prof sexy ténébreux ! Elles abusent un peu quand même, je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas si beau que ça, déclara-t-elle en croisant les bras.

— Je l'ai pas vu, moi ! Mais j'ai hâte aussi ! avoua son amie toute aussi excitée.

Yûgi roula des yeux, soupira et gagna sa place, voisin d'Anzu. Accoudé à sa table, la tête dans le creux de sa main, il laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Dans la salle des professeurs, tous les enseignants avaient leurs regards posés sur le nouveau venu. Il était devant son casier, à ranger ses affaires. Cet homme qui n'était pas spécialement grand possédait une prestance et un physique plus qu'attrayant. Mademoiselle Chôno ne le lâchait pas des yeux et cherchait à tout prix une occasion pour entamer une conversation avec celui-ci. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'approcha et le salua joyeusement :

— Bien le bonjour, monsieur Amon, c'est cela ?

Elle se fit examiner de bas en haut par cet homme à l'air renfrogné et n'eut comme réponse qu'un soupir.

— Vous pouvez compter sur nous pour vous guider ou vous épauler.

— Merci bien, répondit-il d'un ton monocorde.

Ignorant quoi répondre et légèrement intimidée, elle retourna à son bureau et écouta la conversation de ses collègues.

— Je suis sûr que Tannin à disparu à cause du Gardien… Il joue l'innocent, mais il a dû le dévorer.

— C'est sûr ! Ils empêchent leur gamin de bouffer de la viande rouge pour qu'il ne soit pas assoiffé de sang, mais il doit avoir des pulsions ! déclara un autre en rigolant. Un mons-

Un fort claquement métallique l'interrompit et tout le monde se retourna vers le nouveau professeur, intimidés par son regard aiguisé. Le poing sur la porte de son casier qui était désormais cassé, il défit légèrement sa cravate.

— Il est bientôt l'heure, excusez-moi du dérangement, dit-il simplement avant de quitter la classe.

— Tch… il se prend pour qui celui-là !

— Il est sexy… ronronna Chôno totalement sous le charme.

— Les femmes…

Les cours sur le point de commencer, les filles devenaient de plus en plus surexcitées, ne quittant point du regard la porte d'entrée. Yûgi qui sortait de ses rêveries était maintenant curieux de découvrir leur nouveau professeur, avec une légère peur qu'il ne soit une copie conforme de mademoiselle Chôno qui était légèrement anti-gardien.

La porte s'ouvrit et les filles retinrent leur souffle tandis que d'autres s'empressèrent à faire des messes basses. Anzu et Miho étaient comme toutes les autres, sous le charme de ce professeur, la bouche béante. Malgré son air renfrogné et ses sourcils froncés, cet homme portait une chemise rouge et une cravate noire qui se mariaient parfaitement avec ses iris couleurs rubis. Son jean noir moulait ses jambes musclées et fines. Il avait plus l'air d'un hôte d'un club que d'un professeur, mais Yûgi le trouvait très agréable à regarder, il le trouvait même très séduisant !

_Holà ! Il faut que je me questionne sur ma sexualité, là ! Je le trouve sexy !_

Arrivé à son bureau, le professeur déposa ses affaires et écrivit son nom au tableau.

— Bien, je suis Mao Amon, votre nouveau professeur de littérature, se présenta-t-il de sa voix grave et sévère. Je reprendrai où vous vous êtes arrêtés, et je vous préviens, les pitres et autres bouffons de service en verront de toutes les couleurs s'ils me prennent la tête.

Le calme régna immédiatement en classe, son avertissement sonnait comme une menace.

— Je vais faire l'appel, levez-vous dès que vous entendez votre nom.

C'était bien la première fois que Yûgi voyait ça, mais ce professeur n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rigoler. À chaque nom prononcé, l'élève se leva de sa chaise et eut droit à un regard perçant ainsi qu'un léger commentaire d'ordre vestimentaire. Évidement, un de ses camarades eut la bonne idée de lui répondre :

— Vous me demandez de m'habiller correctement, alors que vous avez l'air de sortir tout droit d'un club d'hôte avec vos bagues et vos boucles d'oreilles.

— Ah ? répondit-il simplement son regard plongé dans celui de l'élève inconscient, l'intimidant fortement. Tu disais ? demanda-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de l'oreille.

— …

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, monsieur Mutô ?

_Le prof a l'air plus énervé qu'à son arrivé, pourquoi l'autre idiot a fait ça !_

Yûgi se leva et se présenta avec hésitation.

— Présent, monsieur…

Comme tous les autres, Yûgi affronta les yeux posaient et il les trouva terriblement beaux ! Mais aurait-il droit à un commentaire comme les autres, et pire encore, en rapport avec l'histoire du Gardien ?

— Tes yeux vairons son agréable à voir, fais attention avec ta boucle d'oreille qui pend.

— Oui, monsieur.

— Tu peux t'asseoir.

Soulagé, Yûgi s'assit et regarda ses camarades entreprendre les présentations avec Amon. Il n'avait rien à craindre tout compte fait. Madame Chôno s'amusait à l'appeler « Ame » parfois et il n'appréciait pas cela ! Par tradition tous les descendant le portaient, mais c'était avant tout le prénom du premier Gardien, pas le sien. Seul son père et sa mère pouvaient l'appeler ainsi et encore ils le faisaient juste pour le rappeler à l'ordre. L'appel terminé, le cours commença enfin et Yûgi fut surpris de le trouver intéressant ainsi que ses camarades. En plus d'être beau, sa manière d'enseigner était captivante.

_Je dois vraiment me questionner un jour sur ma sexualité, je trouve vraiment cet homme sexy et parfait…_

— Monsieur Mutô, vous rêvassez ?

— Hein ? Pardon…

— Tu vas me lire le deuxième paragraphe pour la peine.

— Ah ? Pardon ? demanda Yûgi qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être sollicité en cours.

— Pourquoi cet air étonné ?

— Juste… euh… d'accord.

Yûgi se leva, se mit à lire et à chaque fin de paragraphe, le professeur assis sur son bureau l'incitait à continuer. Il était fort perturbé par le regard posé sur lui.

— C'est bon, tu lis très bien, aucune raison d'avoir peur, le félicita son professeur, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Tu liras plus souvent…

_Seigneur…_

Les jours passèrent et Yûgi trouvait sa vie scolaire moins paisible. Le professeur Amon l'interrogeait beaucoup trop souvent à son goût, il était toujours celui qui devait lire les extraits de texte… Il préférait largement l'époque où il était juste oublié au fond de la classe. À part cela, ses camarades avaient tenté à plusieurs reprises d'embêter Amon, mais cet homme était un peu comme Chuck Norris. Même le dos tourné, il avait intercepté une boule de papier qui venait droit sur lui et renvoyé celle-ci au visage de son expéditeur. En plus de cela, toutes les filles de l'école en étaient folle dingue, au point qu'il fut nommé par la gent masculine, « l'humidificateur de culotte ».

La sonnerie retentit et tous les élèves se levèrent pour rentrer chez eux ou rejoindre leur club. Yûgi soupira et se motiva pour se rendre au sien. Les mains dans les poches, cheminant le long du couloir, il vit Anzu et Miho bavarder. Comme à son habitude, Yûgi n'hésita pas à mettre une main aux fesses d'Anzu qui se retourna simplement vers lui :

— Yûgi…

— Salut Anzu, c'est pour te dire de prendre le vélo et de rentrer sans moi.

— D'accord, tu vas au club ?

— Oui M'dame, je veux juste rentrer tranquillement après.

— À demain alors.

La conversation s'acheva par un échange de sourire et une petite tape sur les fesses de la jeune fille qui ne dit mot, choquant sa meilleure amie qui avait les yeux plus qu'écarquillés.

— Mais genre Anzu ! Tu dis rien ? s'écria Miho, sidérée.

— À quoi ?

— Il te pelote et tu dis rien !

— C'est pas grave, c'est Yûgi.

— Tu blagues, là ?

— Non… on a fait bien pire ensemble.

— Mais, vous êtes ensemble ?

— Bah Miho, bien sûr que non…

Figée sur place, ne sachant que dire, Miho n'émit plus aucun son et la regarda en affichant un air d'incompréhension.

Au club, vêtu de sa tenue de baseball, Yûgi se rendit sur le terrain tout en réajustant sa casquette. Il vit ses coéquipiers jeter des pierres sur un corbeau perché sur le grillage, le conspuant sans retenue. C'est vrai que les corbeaux les avaient attaqués, mais il ne faisait rien de mal cet oiseau, peut-être qu'il voulait juste voir des humains se jeter la balle. Yûgi invectiva ses camarades qui touchèrent au même moment l'oiseau qui tomba au sol violemment. Le pauvre n'arrêtait pas de croasser et de battre de l'aile, faisant reculer les garçons.

— C'est malin ! Vous l'avez blessé ! les réprimanda Yûgi en s'approchant de l'oiseau, tentant de le prendre dans ses bras.

— Ce n'est qu'un corbak, une saleté teigneuse…

— Même, il vous a rien fait celui-là…

Le corbeau se calma dès qu'il fut saisi par Yûgi et se laissa bercer comme un nourrisson.

— Eh bah, tu es bien le Gardien, l'ami des animaux !

— Oui, bah, je passe l'entraînement…

— Mais, tu es notre lanceur, se plaignit son camarade. Tu peux pas partir comme ça ?

— Si, la preuve je m'en vais, si l'entraîneur n'est pas content, il me punira demain.

Tenant toujours l'oiseau dans ses bras, il quitta le terrain sous le regard de ses coéquipiers et de ses admiratrices. Il ne s'inquiéta pas pour ses affaires, il savait qu'Anzu aurait vent de son action et les récupéreraient pour lui. Alors il rentra chez lui en tenue de sport et en regardant le ciel rougeoyant…

Arrivé à son domicile, il pouvait entendre la musique venant de l'atelier de sa mère. Il monta dans sa chambre et posa le volatile sur le bureau, prêt à l'examiner. Casquette à l'envers, il s'assit et commença à palper la bête qui se laissa curieusement faire. Yûgi constata vite qu'il n'avait rien de cassé et qu'il pouvait prendre son envol sans problème, alors il ouvrit fenêtre et fit signe au volatile de s'en aller. À la place, l'oiseau s'empressa de se percher sur l'épaule de Yûgi qui lui caressa le bout du bec avec affection.

— Bon, on reste ensemble encore un peu, mais c'est tout. Ma mère en a marre que les animaux envahissent la maison. Va te percher là-bas le temps que je me change, tu veux bien ? demanda Yûgi en montrant du doigt son bureau. L'oiseau obéit aussitôt.

Yûgi fut épaté par l'obéissance du volatile, il était peut-être le Gardien, mais au grand jamais les animaux ne l'écoutaient ainsi. Ce corbeau était sans doute dressé… Mais il trouvait tout de même cela perturbant d'être observé pendant qu'il se déshabillait. Il se faisait juste des idées, ce n'était qu'un oiseau après tout. Serviette à la taille et tenue de maison sous le bras, Yûgi se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il fut suivi par son petit ami à plume qui sautillait derrière lui.

— Je te préviens, si tu me suis dans la salle de bain, je te lave aussi !

Cette menace ne fit pas reculer le volatile qui passa en premier la porte pour ensuite se percher au bord de la baignoire.

— Très bien, un bain pour le plumeau.

Après le bain, le volatile et Yûgi furent enfin propres, ils allèrent dans la cuisine fouiller dans le frigo. Il pouvait manger de la viande à condition qu'elle soit parfaitement cuite, c'était une des règles que sa famille avait défini pour le Gardien. Tout de même, il aimerait bien goûter un bon steak saignant avec un peu de moutarde… Prêt à saisir la barquette de viande, le cri de surprise de sa mère Yûkino attira son attention. Toute couverte de sciure de bois, elle recula à la vue de son fils et du corbeau accroché à son épaule.

— Encore un animal, c'est pas vrai…

— Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Il est très obéissant et câlin.

— Ce n'est pas propre un oiseau…

— Je viens tout juste de le laver, au savon en plus, il sent bon ! affirma Yûgi qui fit un bisou au corbeau, ravi.

Yûkino tenta de caresser l'animal, mais fut rapidement repoussé par un croassement de désaccord.

— J'ai compris, juste le Gardien !

À l'heure du coucher, Yûgi laissa sa fenêtre ouverte pour que son ami à plume puisse s'en aller. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de partir vu qu'il s'était mis sur le dos, juste à côté de son sauveur. Yûgi se décida de donner un nom à ce corbeau sympathique s'il était encore présent le lendemain. Sur fond musical, Yûgi avala ses gélules, puis ferma les yeux afin de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Pour une fois, son sommeil fut paisible, agréable… Son rêve étrange des dernières semaines ne se manifesta pas, il se sentait terriblement bien. Malheureusement, des croassements mêlés à des cris le tirèrent du royaume des rêves. Yûgi ouvrit subitement les yeux et vit sa meilleure amie horrifiée par un corbeau aux ailes déployées, lui barrant le chemin tout en criant. Décidément, il pouvait faire une croix sur son réveil en douceur, de plus tout ce bruit lui donnait encore plus mal à la tête. Énervé, il poussa un rugissement qui fit régner le silence immédiatement.

— Vous avez fini oui !

Le corbeau se posa directement sur l'épaule de Yûgi, jetant en même temps des regards noirs à la pauvre Anzu.

— Bon sang, il est possessif ton corbeau ! J'ai à peine franchi la porte de ta chambre et il m'agresse.

— J'ai remarqué, il est obéissant et tout doux pourtant.

— Juste avec toi on dirait.

— Enfin, prépare-toi, on a cours ! Et notre dernier cours c'est avec monsieur professeur sexy.

— L'humidificateur de culotte ? Oh non, il va encore me faire lire… je déteste ça.

Yûgi se déshabilla et enfila son uniforme qu'Anzu avait tout juste lavé. Elle était fort serviable d'avoir récupéré et lavé ses affaires qu'il avait laissé au vestiaire du club. Aussitôt vêtu, son ami à plume s'installa sur son épaule et émit de petits sons que Yûgi trouvait adorable. Il devait d'ailleurs lui trouver un nom… pas un nom compliqué à prononcer en tout cas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quittant la maison et s'installant sur le vélo, le corbeau n'hésita pas un seul instant à défier la jeune fille qui allait prendre place sur le porte-bagage.

— Mais ton corbeau me fait chier là !

— Bon, prend le vélo, je courais à côté !

Sur ses mots, l'oiseau pris son envol et les devança sur le chemin.

— J'y crois pas ! Il t'évite de faire du sport dès le matin. J'aimerais bien être le Gardien, l'amie de tout les animaux.

— J'échangerai avec plaisir.

Cheminant vers l'école, ils rattrapèrent à plusieurs reprises l'oiseau, visiblement en train de les attendre à chaque fois. Bien sûr, durant le trajet, ils discutèrent du professeur disparu depuis plusieurs semaines. Des rumeurs affirmaient qu'il avait perdu la tête et qu'il rodait la nuit au sein de l'établissement, afin de s'en prendre au élève les plus arrogants. Pour Yûgi, c'était digne d'une série Netflix ou assez farfelu pour faire peur aux premières années un peu trop naïfs. Il était vrai que monsieur Tannin était un homme étrange, paranoïaque, anti-gardien de première qui l'avait plusieurs fois intimidé, mais au point de jouer au monstre de l'école, ils poussaient le bouchon un peu loin. La conversation passa ensuite sur le professeur Amon. Anzu le trouvait plus que séduisant, ce qui était drôle, car elle était la première à dire que les autres abusaient sur la beauté de cet homme. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas assez d'adjectifs pour dire a quel point il était beau et parfait ! Yûgi le trouvait lui aussi très séduisant, le voir le faisait toujours se questionner sur son orientation sexuelle. Bien évidement, il aimait les femmes et comme tous les autres garçons, jetaient un petit coup d'œil dans le vestiaire des filles. Peut-être, qu'il devrait feuilleter quelques magazines TÉTU pour voir…

Le portail de l'établissement scolaire franchi, ils virent le corbeau s'envoler avec de forts battements d'ailes, se percher au loin de la foule d'élèves. Apparemment, il ne désirait plus faire face aux sauvages qui lui jetaient des pierres. Il pouvait le comprendre, lui aussi il aimerait bien être au calme. C'est ce qu'il fit à la pause déjeuner, se reposer sur le toit et manger son panier-repas. Malgré les bruissements lointains de ses camarades, ses maux de tête étaient infernaux, surtout depuis qu'il avait franchi les portes de l'école. Il avait aussi l'impression d'être observé depuis quelques jours, une chose étrange.

Sinon les cours quoique ennuyeux, se déroulèrent sans souci. Yûgi combattait comme il pouvait son envie de dormir à chaque cours. Il finit néanmoins par s'endormir pendant le cours de monsieur Amon… Il reprit conscience quand la salle de classe fut totalement vide, éclairée par les rayons rougeoyants du soleil couchant. Son professeur toujours en classe, assis sur son bureau, exprimant un air neutre.

— Enfin réveillé ? C'est la fin des cours.

— Hein ? demanda Yûgi en se redressant et en se frottant les yeux. Pardon…

— J'ai essayé de te réveiller, ta meilleure amie aussi, à plusieurs reprises. Alors vu que tu ne ronflais pas, je t'ai laissé tranquille.

_Il m'a laissé dormir en plein cours ! Il va sans doute me coller une punition ! __O__n non,__ je vais devoir rattraper le cours…_

Amon s'approcha de lui et donna deux feuilles. Des devoirs supplémentaires ? Une punition ? Et non, c'était des photocopies du cours. D'ailleurs, son professeur portait une bague à son pouce et à son index. Joliment sculptée, avec le Kanji « paix » et « respect » sur chacune d'elle…

— Rentre te reposer et dors la nuit.

— Pardon… Je ferais plus attention…

— Dépéche-toi, tu as un ami que t'attend, renchérit-il en montrant le corbeau qui s'était perché au bord de la fenêtre.

— Oui monsieur, merci monsieur ! Bonne soirée !

Quittant la salle de classe, une sensation étrange l'envahit, une présence sombre lui donna la chair de poule, tout juste derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement et ressentit un mal de tête effroyable. Rien… Alors, adossé contre le mur, il longea le couloir pour se rendre à son domicile, titubant.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Rôdeur

Assis au bord de la fenêtre de l'atelier de sa mère, son corbeau dans le creux de ses bras, Yûgi écoutait de la musique alors que celle-ci ponçait du bois. Au beau milieu du repas, elle se décida à confectionner un perchoir pour son volatile qui ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle. Cela était étonnant de sa part, elle qui refusait toujours les animaux à la maison. Quand il était petit, sa mère était toujours obligée de les chasser, il était un vrai aimant à bestiole. De ce fait, sa présence au zoo était interdite…

— Voilà, Yûgi, un perchoir, annonça sa mère en présentant son chef-d'œuvre magnifiquement sculpté. À mettre proche de ta fenêtre.

— Merci maman, tu es la meilleure.

— Il a intérêt de chier dehors ton corbeau !

— Oui, oui…

Yûgi se leva et suivit sa mère qui était toute excitée d'exposer sa création. Une fois fait, le corbeau leur fit l'honneur de s'y percher et d'émettre de petits cris.

— Il est content ! Il fait des « boop boop » ! s'extasia-t-elle, tentant de caresser l'oiseau qui se laissa faire. C'est tout doux, par contre je vais devoir me laver les mains.

— Mon corbeau est propre, je l'ai lavé.

— Même… Allez, je retourne bosser, ne dors pas trop tard.

— Oui, bonne nuit maman.

Seul dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit et commença à faire sa prière du soir. Cela l'apaisait moins que la nouvelle formule des gélules, mais c'était tout de même efficace. Toutefois, la présence sombre qu'il avait ressenti le tracassait énormément. Peut-être qu'il devait y jeter un œil…

Le carnet de son grand-père pourrait sans doute l'aider dans sa démarche.

Le week-end passé, à l'école, plusieurs de ses camarades parlaient du « monstre ». Il était de toutes les tailles, de toutes les formes. Parfois il avait les traits d'un homme, d'un animal et le plus surprenant, ceux d'une plante.

Prêtant une oreille attentive aux ragots, Yûgi apprit qu'un petit groupe de curieux s'était caché dans l'école et y était resté enfermer toute la nuit. Ils avaient eu la peur de leur vie, se cachant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient à chaque bruit de pas qu'ils avaient entendus. Leur description était plus cohérente que les précédentes : Ils étaient poursuivis toute la nuit par un homme de grande taille, au corps fin, mais au torse développé, légèrement difforme, aux mains gigantesques et aux longs bras ballants munis de griffes acérées. Ils n'avaient pas vu son visage, mais celui-ci psalmodiait des mots incompréhensibles, les traquant sans relâche jusqu'au petit matin.

Yûgi aurait aimé les questions, mais en tant que Gardien il serait mal reçu. Il écoutait déjà les conversations en étant caché à la vue de tous, alors passer pour un fouineur, non merci. Il allait se contenter de ça !

Il était temps pour lui d'aller manger, il ne voulait pas perdre sa pause déjeuner à recueillir des informations. Yûgi emprunta alors le chemin vers le toit de l'établissement, sac de nourriture en main. Le bout de son nez à l'extérieur, il fut frappé par les rayons de soleil et l'air frais printanier. Il prit place à l'ombre, entouré des oiseaux qui quémandaient leur portion de mie de pain habituelle. Assis en tailleur, regardant le ciel, il vit son corbeau se poser sur sa jambe. Yûgi lui donna aussi sa pitance et se décida à lire le carnet de son grand-père. Plusieurs incantations étaient écrites ainsi que la légende du Gardien, encore…

Mais une phrase était soulignée :

_« Le Gardien est l'être qui gardera l'équilibre entre le mal et l'homme »._

Il ignorait pourquoi cette phrase était mise en évidence, mais il espérait que son grand-père n'avait pas souligné cela pour lui donner la mission de supprimer le mal. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire des tâches ingrates ! Toutefois, s'il ne le faisait pas, il serait indigne d'être le descendant du Gardien Ame et de recevoir la reconnaissance des partisans du culte.

_Bon sang, pourquoi je suis pas un feignant de Tokyoïte qui ne joue qu'aux jeux vidéo toute la journée…_

Il commença à apprendre les incantations pour son nouvel objectif, traquer le monstre qui rôdait dans l'école. Yûgi espérait tout de même que cela n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie et qu'il ne ferait juste qu'une balade nocturne dans un établissement vide. Sandwich en bouche, feuilletant son petit carnet, il marmonnait le peu d'incantation qu'il trouvait, sans réelle concentration. Puis, son mal de tête s'aggrava, une douleur intense, indescriptible le traversa et le fit gémir de douleur. Les deux mains sur la tête, recroquevillé sur lui-même, Yûgi souffrait énormément. Il déroula tant bien que mal son chapelet et s'efforça à articuler les syllabes de son mantra. Un échec…

Son corbeau, pris d'empathie pour son maître, fit de son mieux pour le réconforter, frottant sa tête contre le garçon jusqu'à la fin de la pause. Avec difficulté, il se leva doucement, toujours avec une main sur la tête, cherchant son équilibre, longeant les murs les plus proches. Titubant, descendant les escaliers, il sentit la même présence sombre que la dernière fois. Il était seul dans le couloir et cette présence faisait considérablement augmenter son rythme cardiaque. Il avait du mal à définir si c'était humain ou surnaturel. Yûgi accéléra le pas, se dirigeant vers sa salle de classe qui était deux étages plus bas. Son corps se figea et ses jambes flageolèrent à mi-parcours. Heureusement, il fut rattrapé dans sa chute.

Accroché à la personne qui le tenait dans ses bras, Yûgi trouvait le parfum de celui-ci fort agréable, rassurant et enivrant. Sa douce chaleur l'enveloppait, l'apaisait. Les bras enroulés autour de sa taille le serrait fortement contre un torse musclé. Il aurait pu rester ainsi pendant des heures… Yûgi fit de son mieux pour se redresser, mais il se sentait si épuisé qu'il lui était presque impossible de se mouvoir. Son sauveur le maintint encore quelques instants avant de se mettre dos au mur afin d'avoir un appui. Le silence régnait en maître, au point que Yûgi pouvait entendre les battements du cœur de son protecteur.

Ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes de répit qu'il leva les yeux vers visage de la personne qui lui était venu en aide. Les yeux couleurs rubis se plongèrent dans les siens, fascinants, donnant l'impression qu'ils sondaient son âme.

— Monsieur Amon… je…

— Chut… le rassura son professeur d'un ton calme, presque murmurant. Tu as l'air exténué, tu devras te reposer à l'infirmerie.

— Ça va aller, je vais de ce pas en cours.

Après plusieurs secondes et le soutien de son professeur, il put enfin tenir sur ses jambes tremblotantes.

— Il serait mieux que-

— Je vais juste me rafraîchir, l'interrompit-il avant de lui tourner le dos. Merci monsieur !

Yûgi se précipita aux toilettes. Sur place, il se laissa tomber sur le trône et couvrit son visage de ses mains, les joues en feu. Le cœur battant la chamade, une drôle de sensation au creux le l'estomac, déstabilisé… Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Même voir Anzu dans le plus simple appareil ne lui avait jamais procuré de telles émotions. Décidément, ce professeur le rendait tout chose…

_Après l'excursion, j'irai me renseigner sur ma sexualité ! Je peux pas être… mon dieu… En plus, __c'est __mon professeur ! Moi qui __suis __terrifié p__ar les__ pédophiles, ça c'est le ponpon !_

Yûgi souffla un bon coup et regarda son entrejambe.

_Hissez la grande voile, le mât est en place !_

* * *

Le lendemain, évitant le plus possible de croiser son professeur, Yûgi s'était parfaitement préparé pour sa mission, débusquer le monstre de l'école. Il ne lui serait pas difficile de se cacher jusqu'à la fermeture, mais ce qu'il craignait le plus, c'était de ressentir la douleur de la veille. Il devait avant tout faire un peu de repérage pour prendre davantage ses marques au cas où le monstre soit plus malin que lui. Cette tâche fut difficile, il avait visiblement attiré l'attention de monsieur Tsuruoka, le conseiller d'orientation un peu trop curieux et sans le cacher, bien « chiant ». Yûgi fit de son mieux pour le semer, mais il était coriace, le suivant de près…

— Qu'est-ce que tu manigances jeune homme !

— Je me balade, je me familiarise avec l'établissement scolaire que je fréquente.

— Tu sais, je n'aime pas voir le « Gardien » fouiner et mettre sa sale odeur partout !

_Sale odeur ? C'est nouveau ça ! Attends, mais je pue ?_

Yûgi se renifla afin de vérifier son odeur corporelle. C'est vrai, il ne s'était pas douché ce matin, mais tout de même c'était pas un fennec…

— Je suis désolé monsieur, mais je sens pas plus que vous.

— Ne joue pas au petit malin avec moi !

— Ah ! Comme la série L'ours Gaby et les petits malins ! Gaby Gaby Gaby Gaby, l'ami l'ami l'ami des tous petits ! chanta Yûgi avec joie et un grand sourire.

— Ça suffit ! Et tu mérites une punition !

— Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

— Tu viens de me rappeler cette chanson et me faire remarquer que je suis vieux !

— Mais vous êtes d'un très grand charme monsieur ! Roh, j'en suis jaloux ! déclara Yûgi mimant le dégoût de ne pas être aussi « beau ».

— Oui, c'est vrai que je suis beau, mais je comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis célibataire…

— Ces femmes ! Elles n'y connaissent rien à la beauté !

— Ouais ! Bon file ! Tu vas avoir cours, toi !

— Comme si c'était fait !

_J'y crois pas Tsuruoka est comme Chôno, un peu de flatterie et il me lâche la grappe ! Je me demande si monsieur Amon est pareil… __Nan !_

S'échappant du conseiller d'orientation au pas de course, Yûgi reprit son repérage. Il avait en effet bientôt cours et il n'avait aucune envie de le louper. Étant le Gardien, la moindre bêtise était considérée comme un affront, alors se faire discret était primordial. Bifurquant brusquement dans l'intersection du couloir, il percuta de plein fouet Monsieur Amon lâchant un couinement de douleur.

— Ça fait mal, j'ai cru m'être cogné à un mur !

— Ah… j-je… je, je suis désolé…

_Mon dieu quand je suis en face de lui je bégay__e __comme une jeune fille timide !_

— Ça va ?

— O-oui oui… Je suis encore désolé.

— Ce n'est rien, file en cours.

Yûgi opina du chef et pressa le pas en faisant attention à ne percuter personne. Il se sentait encore tout chose face à Amon, mais il était soulagé de ne pas avoir eu de surprise au-dessous de la ceinture cette fois.

Le soir venu, il resta dans l'établissement jusqu'à la fermeture, il navigua avec sa lampe torche et son corbeau sur l'épaule. Son volatile favori l'avait rejoint dès que les autres élèves étaient partis. Il avait trouvé mignon la manière dont il sautillait vers lui pour le suivre. D'ailleurs, il ne lui avait toujours pas donné de nom… Un nom simple et rapide à dire… une syllabe serait parfaite…

— Je vais t'appeler Shô, c'est très bien comme nom.

L'oiseau émit des sons de satisfaction, dont son fameux « boop, boop » qui fit glousser Yûgi.

Le lycée était calme et immense quand il n'y avait personne, c'était plaisant et terrifiant à la fois. Un peu plus tard, les pièces et les couloirs furent éclairées par la douce lumière de la lune et il rangea sa lampe torche. Ça devait faire des heures qu'il tournait en rond et il avait un tout petit peu faim. Ses maux de tête étaient moindres et la sensation d'être suivi n'était plus présente.

Peut-être que la dernière fois c'était juste son imagination, il allait faire une dernière fois le tour puis, il se glisserait par une fenêtre… Il avait aucune envie de rester dans cet endroit pour rien.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de musique et se sentit soudainement faible. La présence était revenue, de façon insidieuse. Yûgi balaya les alentours du regard mais ne vit rien. Arrivé à la porte de la salle, il ouvrit brusquement, les yeux fermés, de peur de voir le monstre en face de lui… Rien. Il souffla de soulagement et se frotta le visage de ses mains, il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie.

Prêt à rebrousser chemin, il fut subitement saisit par une énorme main qui le souleva du sol. Le souffle soudainement coupé, il gigota les jambes dans l'espoir de se libérer. Son compagnon Shô attaqua les yeux du monstre pour lui faire lâcher prise, une action qui fut très efficace.

Yûgi tomba sur les fesses, puis fit de son mieux pour reprendre son souffle le temps que son ami à plumes fasse diversion. La voix étouffée, il se retourna dans la direction du volatile et à cet instant ses yeux se posèrent sur le monstre. C'était monsieur Tannin, son professeur de littérature, complètement difforme. Le corps couvert d'écorces comme un arbre, son bras gauche était long et épineux, touchant le sol et visiblement lourd à maintenir levé. Ses vêtements en lambeaux, il ne lui restait que son pantalon et des bouts de sa chemise blanche qui pendillaient un peu partout sur son corps rugueux.

À nouveau, il fit en sorte de retenir Shô qui s'en prenait encore à son professeur. Avec difficulté, il profita de ce moment pour se lever et fuir son assaillant, jetant de rapides coups d'œil en arrière. Shô, par contre, n'eut aucune occasion de fuir et reçut un violent coup qui le fit valdinguer au sol avec fracas.

— Shô ! Non !

Yûgi n'eut pas d'autre choix que de fuir et laisser son ami à l'arrière avec regret. Longeant les couloirs, Yûgi fut poursuivi par la créature qui faisait un vrai vacarme.

Il fonça vers les vestiaires et se cacha dans un des casiers. Le cœur cognant contre sa poitrine, tremblant comme une feuille, couvrant sa bouche de sa main, il fit de son mieux pour contrôler sa respiration. Il pouvait encore entendre de loin le monstre traîner dans le couloir, gémissant « _Gardien… Ame…_», des râles qui le firent frissonner. Yûgi regrettait tellement cette excursion, il se demandait pourquoi il ne s'était pas contenté de rester chez lui et d'ignorer les événements étranges. Une phrase lui revint en tête, une phrase que son grand-père avait noté dans le carnet d'incantation.

_« Le Gardien est l'être qui gardera l'équilibre entre le mal et l'homme. »_

Il était la réincarnation du Gardien, c'était son devoir de faire ça ! Même si ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur, il devait libérer son professeur du mal qui le rongeait. Déroulant son chapelet, joignant ses mains, fermant les yeux, il reprit doucement son calme. Au moment où il ouvrit les yeux, il vit par la fente du casier deux yeux que le fixait… il l'avait repéré.

Tannin arracha la porte du casier et extirpa Yûgi, le blessant fortement au torse et au visage. Encore maintenu par le cou, Yûgi sortit de sa poche un talisman et le colla au front du monstre, puis essaya d'incanter un rituel de purification. Il fut interrompu, violemment frappé contre le mur, tel un marteau sur un clou. Le pauvre hurlait et la douleur irradiait, c'était bien la première fois qu'il connaissait une telle douleur.

— Ame… Gardien… Montre-moi ta vraie forme !

Yûgi avait mal partout, mais il retenta d'incanter la formule, à peine quelques mots prononcés, mais Tannin le martela de nouveau contre le mur. Complètement sonné, il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, sa vision s'était assombrie et il ne pouvait que se fier à son ouïe. Il distingua des bruits de pas rapides, un son métallique résonna, puis un hurlement de douleur lui vrilla les tympans. Une personne lui était venu en aide, fort heureusement, et il se trouva libéré de l'emprise de la créature.

Étalé sur le sol, épuisé, il souffla doucement le sort de purification qui créa un pentacle sous les pieds de la créature. Cela fit apparaître une colonne de lumière aveuglante. Les hurlements continuèrent durant de longues minutes et se terminèrent dès que Tannin s'écroula sur le carrelage. Le calme revenu, exténué, Yûgi perdit connaissance.

Réveillé quelques heures plus tard, torse nu, le corps couvert de bandages, Il était allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie, éclairé par la lumière de la lune qu'il admira quelques instants, jusqu'au moment où la porte s'ouvrit. Des yeux couleurs rubis étaient posés sur lui…

— Enfin réveillé, ça m'inquiétait…

— Monsieur Amon ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Son professeur déposa sur le lit des sachets de sandwichs puis s'assit à califourchon sur une chaise qui était à côté du lit.

— J'étais venu récupérer mes affaires à la salle des profs, mais j'ai entendu des hurlements qui m'ont fait sursauter.

— Ça a dû vous faire un choc de voir ça ?

— Un peu… Je suis venu à ton aide dès que j'ai vu le monstre s'en prendre à toi. En tous cas, je suis content que tu n'es rien de cassé.

— Merci beaucoup monsieur…

— Je t'en prie, allez, mange.

Se redressant difficilement, Yûgi mangea les sandwichs aux œufs qu'Amon lui avait offert. Il était quand même curieux qu'il soit là. Pourquoi récupérer ses affaires aussi tard la nuit ?

— C'est quand même étrange de venir si tard pour récupérer des affaires…

— Je peux dire qu'il est étrange de voir un de mes élèves faire la chasse au monstre.

— Ah, c'est que…

— Tu es le Gardien, c'est ça ?

Yûgi acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

— Donc tu devrais faire attention, ce n'est que le début.

— Hein ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

— « Le Gardien est l'être qui gardera l'équilibre entre le mal et l'homme. », pas vrai ?

— Vous connaissez la légende du gardien ?

— Mon grand-père m'en parlait beaucoup, c'est tout.

— Vous… Euh… je veux dire, vous en pensez quoi du gardien tout ça ? Vous me voyez comme un monstre ?

— Selon toi ?

Yûgi n'osa pas répondre et le regarda, dubitatif.

— Si tu étais un monstre je ne t'aurais pas aidé et je ne serai pas à tes côtés.

— Merci…

— Mange maintenant, je vais t'accompagner ensuite.

— C'est bon, en plus, je dois vérifier si mon corbeau va bien… je suis inquiet.

Sur ses mots, son ami à plumes vint en sautillant dans la pièce, et se percha sur l'épaule de Yûgi rassuré par sa présence.

— Il n'a rien de cassé on dirait.

— Oui ! Shô, ne refais plus ça…

Le cœur léger et le ventre plein, Yûgi et Amon se séparèrent sur le chemin. Le garçon était content de ses capacités de régénération, il s'était rétabli assez vite pour pouvoir au moins boiter jusqu'à chez lui. Toutefois, son professeur était intriguant, il était présent pile au moment où il avait besoin d'aide et il avait comme par hasard besoin de récupérer ses affaires. Il devrait en savoir plus sur lui…


	6. Chapitre 5 : Filature !

Une semaine plus tard, la mésaventure de monsieur Tannin était toujours présente dans les conversations. Beaucoup se demandaient pourquoi il avait perdu subitement la raison, il était pourtant tout à fait normal avant sa disparition. Sa famille ignorait pourquoi il avait fait cela, mais elle était soulagée qu'il soit juste secoué. Le pauvre homme ne savait même plus ce qu'il s'était passé, ses derniers souvenirs dataient de plusieurs semaines avant sa folie.

La communauté de l'Anti-Gardien avait rejeté la faute sur la présence de Yûgi dans l'établissement scolaire et réclamait son enfermement comme tous les Gardiens. Une demande qui fut rejetée, au grand désespoir des anti-gardien.

Bien sûr, à l'école, même côté professeur, certains étaient déçus de cette décision et n'hésitèrent pas à le manifester.

— Les attaques de corbeaux, notre collègue qui perd la boule, c'est forcément un coup du Gardien ! s'exclama Tsuruoka.

— Arrêtez voyons, les corbeaux étaient sans doute affamés et pour Tannin, il a peut-être un grain, répliqua Karita tout en se triturant l'oreille.

— Vous trouvez toujours des excuses à deux balles, vous, les partisans du culte ! répondit le conseiller en haussant la voix et en pointant du doigt son collègue.

— Et vous ! Les saloperies d'Anti-Gardien ! Le moindre souci est la faute de ce pauvre garçon ! Vous n'avez pas honte !

Pendant que les hommes se disputaient au milieu de la salle des profs, Mao regardait par la fenêtre l'entraînement des joueurs de baseball en contrebas. Il fut rejoint ensuite par Chôno qui engagea la conversation.

— Vous aimez le baseball ?

— Hum… On peut-dire.

— Vous l'avez pratiqué aussi ? demanda la jeune femme curieuse.

— Je pratiquais un tout autre sport.

— Oh… quoi donc ?

Mao lui fit un petit sourire et plongea son regard dans le sien, intimidant la jeune femme qui détourna les yeux après quelques secondes.

— Je pense… avoir deviné.

— Sans doute, acheva-t-il en admirant de nouveau l'entraînement

Sur le terrain, les adolescents se démenaient sur leur swing et leur lancer, ils maudissaient en même temps toute l'admiration que Yûgi recevait de ses groupies regroupées non loin. À chaque lancer, les filles s'extasiaient et applaudissaient.

— Eh bien, tu as de la chance le Gardien ! Toutes les filles sont à tes pieds, lui susurra son coéquipier qui lui donna une tape dans le dos.

— Je ne comprends pas, je me fais discret et je ne connais pas une seule d'entre elles.

— Ne fais pas genre, tu peux bien m'en présenter une ou deux.

— Je te dis que je n'en connais aucune, répéta Yûgi.

— Ah ! je vois ! Tu ne t'intéresses pas aux autres, car tu as Anzu ! Petit chanceux, la meuf la mieux foutue du bahut. Que c'est beau l'amour !

Yûgi soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le banc pour boire une gorgée d'eau. C'est vrai, il était très proche d'Anzu, ils avaient un vécu commun et elle s'était portée volontaire pour être la mère de ses enfants. Toutefois, il ignorait s'ils étaient vraiment ensemble…

Retirant sa casquette, il s'essuya le front et sentit le regard aiguisé de son professeur se poser sur lui, un peu plus haut, à la fenêtre. Ses yeux pivotèrent vers celui-ci et leurs regards se croisèrent… Yûgi trouvait que les iris rouges de cet homme étaient fascinants, terriblement agréable à regarder. D'ailleurs, il lui avait également été complimenté sur la couleur de ses yeux le premier jour ! Yûgi rougissait juste en y pensant.

— C'est la fin de l'entraînement ! Liberté ! On range tout !

D'un commun accord, tout le monde se mit au travail pour ensuite se changer au vestiaire. Comme à ses habitudes Yûgi fut le dernier à se changer, sous le regard d'Anzu, émoustillée.

— Pourquoi ce sourire ma chère Anzu ?

— J'ai discuté avec les filles et elles te trouvent cool, ça me fait plaisir !

— Le Gardien a toujours été mal aimé depuis Ame-Hei, soupira Yûgi qui enfilait sa veste.

— Je sais, mon père me le dit souvent, mais je sais que tu es génial et que tu ne nous feras jamais de mal.

Yûgi resta silencieux, il ne pouvait pas lui garantir une telle chose… Il pourrait facilement perdre la tête, et prendre la vraie forme du « Gardien » comme lui avait demandé Tannin… Une forme qu'il n'aimait guère, imposante et monstrueuse… Rien que d'imaginer qu'il pouvait être « ça », que sa chair, sa peau pouvaient changer pour devenir une telle créature, cela le dégoûtait. Il fut ramené à la réalité par l'étreinte d'Anzu, ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille.

— Merci d'être là, Anzu.

— Je t'en prie, Yûgi, on rentre ?

— Oui, et comme toujours, c'est moi qui pilote ?

— Eh oui !

Sur le chemin du retour, ils parlèrent de leur journée, puis Yûgi eut l'idée de se confier, parlant du professeur Amon.

— Quelle chance ! Quand même, j'aimerais bien être poursuivi par monsieur Beau Gosse ! Il est classe, ténébreux, mystérieux, il a un charme à faire tomber les femmes comme des mouches… Je t'envie d'un côté !

— Anzu ! Ça ne m'aide pas là…

— Peut-être que…

— Que ?

— Non, laisse, je pense, comme ça, répondit-elle d'un ton un peu grave.

Il savait bien que quelque chose la tracassait, mais il ne voulait pas amener la conversation sur un sujet désagréable, alors, ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à destination. Yûgi laissa le vélo et salua la mère d'Anzu qui attendait comme à son habitude leur retour. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle faisait toujours ça, peut-être qu'elle avait peur que le « Gardien » ne fasse du mal à sa fille… Elle n'était pas originaire de l'île, mais elle était tout de même mariée à « un Anti-Gardien ». Après un grand sourire et un signe de la main, Yûgi rentra à son tour. Il n'avait pas vu son familier de la journée et cela l'inquiétait, il avait vraiment pris l'habitude de sa compagnie.

Le pas de la porte franchi, il entendit des croassements incessants et les braillements de sa mère venant de la cuisine. Yûgi aperçut son corbeau, sur la table, les ailes déployées, l'oiseau voulant intimider la ménagère armée de sa cuillère. C'était très drôle à voir !

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Ta bestiole sur la table, ça va, mais qu'il s'arrache ses peaux mortes près du repas, j'aime beaucoup moins ! Déjà qu'il est sale !

Yûgi prit Shô dans ses bras et s'assit à table.

— Ce n'est pas une raison pour vous battre, déclara Yûgi jouant avec les pattes écailleuses de son oiseau qui poussait de petits cris de joie. Ah ouais, il a des « peaux mortes ».

— Et avec toi, il est tout gentil et content, décidément tu es un vrai aimant à bestiole !

— Désolé, je n'ai jamais voulu ça moi, être le Gardien…

— On va manger Yûgi…

— Hum… Cool.

Pendant le repas, la pauvre femme prit un air dégoûté alors que son fils laissait le volatile piocher dans son bol comme si de rien n'était. L'oiseau avait sans doute trifouillé plein de choses à l'extérieur, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il soit rempli de germe.

— Dégoûtant…

Elle fit cette remarque malgré un regard de son fils et de son familier rempli d'incompréhension, tous deux la bouche pleine. Yûkino soupira et ne fut soulagé qu'à la fin du repas.

Dans son bain, Yûgi cogitait à propos de son professeur. Il avait l'impression qu'il en savait beaucoup sur lui, il était curieux de savoir pourquoi Amon était constamment près de lui. Pensif, il regarda son oiseau qui était perché au bord de la baignoire et s'amusa à donner des coiffures à l'animal en hérissant son plumage avec de l'eau. Il le saisit ensuite pour le laver, massant doucement les pattes. Shô avait l'air ravi.

— Bon, demain, j'ai une idée Shô. Je vais prendre en filature monsieur Amon !

L'oiseau le regarda, surpris, le bec entrouvert.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? demanda Yûgi qui regarda son compagnon droit dans les yeux. Tu crois que je n'y arriverai pas ?

L'oiseau se débattit pour que Yûgi le lâche et alla se percher sur le rideau de douche. Il se secoua ensuite, arrosant Yûgi qui était encore assis dans le bain.

— Hé ! Mais je ne t'ai pas rincé ! Viens là !

Il sortit du bain et tenta de rattraper l'oiseau qui s'éloignait à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait.

— Tu fais exprès ou quoi ! AH ! cria Yûgi qui glissa et s'étala sur le carrelage, encore tout savonneux. Ah… Pourquoi je tombe toujours sur ce carrelage ?

Son compagnon vint ensuite se poser sur sa poitrine et ne bougea plus.

— Deux minutes, j'ai mal… Ouch…

Le lendemain, arrivant à l'école en avance, Yûgi attendait de pied ferme son professeur. Il pourrait ainsi savoir s'il était du genre matinal, ou s'il allait venir pile à la dernière minute, comme Chôno par exemple. Assis par terre, proche du portail, Yûgi regardait de temps à autre sa montre et son corbeau voletant au-dessus de lui. Le temps semblait long, il attendit plus d'une heure et vit une bonne partie de ses camarades entrer. Il vit passer mademoiselle Chôno, toute décoiffée et sans maquillage ! Yûgi regrettait de ne pas avoir de téléphone pour immortaliser le visage naturel de sa prof favorite. Yûgi se leva et se concentra sur l'allée principale, mais ne le vit toujours pas.

_Ce n'est pas possible, il n'est pas là ! Ne me dis qu'il s'absente le jour où j'ai l'idée de le suivre !_

— Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda une voix familière qui était derrière lui.

— GAH ! AH ! Monsieur Amon ! Mais… Vous n'étiez pas… Hein ?

— Tu me cherchais ? lui demanda son professeur tout souriant.

— Juste, que… excusez-moi, mais d'où sortez-vous ?

— D'ici, de l'allée, tu ne m'as pas vu ?

— Non, mais, vous avez sauté le portail ?

— Enfin, non… Tu devrais aller en cours, tu vas être en retard, le prévint Amon avant de rentrer au lycée.

Yûgi ne comprit rien, il ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu et ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il attendait. Des croassements attirèrent son attention vers le ciel et il vit son oiseau s'en aller au loin.

— Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Salaud !

Shô revint aussitôt, prêt à lui corriger son langage déplacé.

— Pardon ! Je ne le pensais pas ! cria Yûgi qui se réfugia à l'intérieur. Bon sang, elle est susceptible cette bestiole.

À chacune de ses pauses, Yûgi se hâta d'aller observer Amon, qui le repérait assez vite. Il lui offrait un sourire, parfois un « hey » et un petit geste de la main. Il était trop fort… Il savait toujours où regarder pour le trouver. Hormis cela, son professeur ne faisait pas grand-chose à part aller en cours puis en salle des professeurs qu'il ne quitta pas durant sa pause-déjeuner. Soit il le faisait exprès, soit… Il mangeait tout en travaillant, ce qui est fort probable.

Cette partie de cache-cache lui avait ouvert l'appétit et épuisé. Yûgi se réfugia sur le toit comme à son habitude. Il s'assit à l'ombre, mangea son sandwich, puis fut rejoint par son corbeau qui se percha sur sa tête. Il avait beau se triturer les méninges, il ne savait comment il pourrait avoir un coup d'avance sur son professeur presque omniscient. Yûgi ne voulait surtout pas laisser tomber, alors il se motiva pour le suivre jusqu'à chez lui s'il le fallait. Il pétera peut-être une fenêtre ou deux pour entrer, fouiller un peu et mettre le boxon, stop ! C'était illégal ce qu'il venait de penser, bon, il se contentera de voir où il habite et de voir à travers la fenêtre son style de vie… Grimaçant tout en se frottant la nuque, Yûgi soupira. La journée était loin d'être terminée…

Après la pause et la fin des cours, Yûgi reprit sa filature, s'efforçant d'être le plus discret possible. Son corbeau était en l'air le suivant de loin. Et cette fois-ci, Amon ne l'avait pas remarqué, Dieu merci ! Se répéta Yûgi à plusieurs reprises. Ils avaient traversé la ville et ils se dirigèrent en direction de la forêt. De mémoire, plus loin il y avait la partie qui appartenait à sa famille, il était impossible qu'il ait un logement dans ses lieux, car il n'y avait rien.

Ils continuèrent à s'y enfoncer et Yûgi n'arrivait pas à reconnaître les lieux, ce n'était pas un coin où il se promenait habituellement. Les croassements de Shô lui firent lever les yeux au ciel, il vit son compagnon lui sauter au visage. Ils se battirent quelques instants, puis une fois libéré, Yûgi s'empressa de repérer sa cible qui avait disparu.

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu fais chier Shô ! pesta-t-il en essayant d'attraper son volatile qui se percha au-dessus de lui, sur une branche d'arbre. J'y étais presque, tu as tout fait gâcher ! C'est bon ! Je laisse tomber, j'en ai ma claque !

Yûgi, fou de rage, donna plusieurs coups de pied dans l'arbre où était perché son oiseau tout en grognant comme une bête. Sa colère passée, il se demandait comment rebrousser chemin… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se perdait, mais la dernière fois, il était encore enfant. Shô descendit de l'arbre et se posa au sol, apparemment, il avait l'air de vouloir le guider hors de ses lieux.

— Merci Shô… heureusement que je suis le Gardien, à chaque fois que je suis perdu, c'est les oiseaux qui me guident.

Arrivé sur le chemin de la demeure Mutô, l'oiseau s'en alla, laissant son maître rentrer seul. Yûgi était observé par un homme, tapi dans l'ombre, caché derrière les frondaisons. C'était son professeur, sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'un corbeau se perchait à son bras. Il souffla de soulagement, puis caressa le familier ravi.

— Il faudrait que tu aies plus de coups d'avance sur moi pour m'avoir Yûgi, dit le professeur avant de disparaître, laissant des plumes derrière lui.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Révélation

Sous un soleil de plomb, le public encourageait avec exubérance les exploits de l'équipe baseball. Le score était serré et ce n'était pas Domino qui menait la danse, mais l'équipe d'en face était d'un autre niveau.

C'était le moment pour Yûgi de lancer, il avait totalisé quatre Home Run un peu plus tôt, ce qui avait permis d'augmenter leur score, une prouesse qu'il ne pourra plus faire, car son mal de tête le tiraillait sans pitié. Il se donna donc pour objectif d'empêcher leur adversaire de les dominer. Yûgi enfila son gant, prit place sur le monticule, ajusta sa casquette, écrasa le sac de résine dans sa main pour une meilleure prise de la balle, puis se mit en position.

La foule s'était tue, prête à réagir à sa prochaine action, ça faisait un bien fou à sa pauvre tête. Yûgi prit une grande respiration et lança de toutes ses forces vers son receveur, marquant le premier strike sous les cris du public. Il devait continuer ainsi s'il voulait amener son équipe vers la victoire. Une tâche qui s'avéra difficile, vu que ses douleurs s'amplifiaient faisant fluctuer ses lancers. Il fit donc l'effort de maintenir sa performance jusqu'à la fin du match, ce qui ne permit malheureusement pas de gagner, car le dernier lancer permit à leur adversaire de gagner le match.

Ses coéquipiers ne lui en voulaient pas, ils étaient même plutôt ravis de ne pas participer au tournoi d'été. Enfin bon, Yûgi était satisfait que tout cela soit terminé et que les vacances d'été commencent. Une fois changé, il fut rejoint par Anzu, légèrement vêtue et rentra en sa compagnie.

— C'était un beau match ! Dommage qu'on est perdu.

— Au moins, je peux être tranquille durant toutes les vacances, répondit Yûgi qui la dévorait des yeux.

— Tu gagneras sans doute l'année prochaine. Il fait chaud ! Allons chez toi nous détendre un peu.

— Oui madame, bien madame.

Sur le chemin menant à la demeure Mutô, un prêtre portant la tenue traditionnelle les arrêta. Ne voyant guère son visage, Anzu lui demanda gentiment ce qu'il désirait.

— On a gagné ? demanda-t-il en donnant de légers coups de bâton sur le bras du garçon.

— Non… désolé, répondit Yûgi.

Il reçut ensuite un coup sur la tête et l'homme répliqua :

— Dis bonjour à ton père quand même !

— Bonjour, papa, je t'avais reconnu, tu sais, je voulais juste voir comment tu allais réagir si je te traitais comme un inconnu ! Aouch ! cria Yûgi qui reçut un second coup. Pardon, ne me frappe plus !

— Monsieur Mutô, ça faisait longtemps, comment était votre voyage ? Ça fait quand même trois mois qu'on ne vous a vu, constata Anzu toute souriante.

— En effet, déclara-t-il en retirant son chapeau et en leur offrant un sourire. Ça faisait longtemps, vous grandissez à chaque fois que je vous vois. Sauf toi ! Toujours aussi petit ! il faut manger plus de la soupe.

— Mais papa !

Shunsuke était prêtre supérieur, il voyageait souvent à travers l'île afin de prier avec les partisans qui ne pouvaient pas se déplacer jusqu'au temple. Il était peu présent, mais pour lui son père était génial. Toujours souriant et calme, il connaissait la légende du Gardien et l'histoire de l'île comme sa poche. Il donnait souvent l'impression qu'il cachait énormément de choses concernant le passé de leur civilisation et surtout des mystères liés au Gardien. Il lui avait donné des interdictions sans réelles explications ne pas manger de la viande rouge saignante ou ne jamais se séparer de son chapelet. Yûgi n'avait jamais désobéi, mais il aurait aimé en savoir plus. Plus que le conte que tout le monde connaissait.

Recevant le chapeau de son père sur la tête, il vit l'air inquiet qu'il affichait.

— On m'a dit que tes maux de tête se sont intensifiés et qu'on a augmenté la dose de tes médicaments.

— Oui.

— Hum, c'est problématique, nous en parlerons tous les deux plus tard. Rentrons nous rafraîchir et manger, j'ai une faim de loup.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble tout en devisant. Anzu leur annonça qu'elle partait en vacances voir de la famille hors de l'île et qu'elle aurait aimé que Yûgi l'accompagne. Son père lui répondit bien vite qu'il lui était impossible de quitter les lieux. Il était destiné à rester ici, et il ne le regrettait pas, il pouvait s'estimer heureux de pouvoir vivre normalement au lieu d'être enfermé sur le territoire Mutô. Son arrière-grand-père s'était exilé dans la forêt afin de ne plus croiser personne, et personne ne l'avait revu depuis. Et comme tout Gardien, son exil fut long, car ils ne mouraient pas sans qu'un autre Gardien ne vint au monde. C'est pour cela que dans sa famille, ils se fiancent très vite. Le futur Gardien pourrait bien être son fils ou son petit-fils, donc il ne mourra pas aussitôt, à moins d'être assassiné. On ne lui avait jamais dit ce qui se passerait si le Gardien mourait avant d'être remplacé, même la légende était muette…

Arrivés à la maison, sa mère avait préparé un vrai festin et fut ravie qu'il ait perdu le match. Elle n'avait pu y assister à cause de son travail et n'aurait pas apprécié d'avoir manqué une réussite. La dernière fois qu'elle était dans le public elle n'arrêtait pas de hurler et d'insulter les Anti-Gardiens de divers noms d'oiseaux. Hormis cela, elle leur annonça qu'elle devait aussi quitter l'île pour plusieurs rendez-vous et voir en même temps ses parents. Des grands-parents que Yûgi n'avait jamais vus.

— Vous serez entre hommes pour une fois ! déclara Yûkino.

— Ah… désolé, fiston, je dois voir un ami dans un temple à des heures d'ici pour préparer le festival.

— Je serais seul donc, soupira Yûgi nullement étonné. Comme d'habitude…

— On partira tous ensemble voir le festival ensuite, je pense que tu en as grandement besoin, Yûgi. Et tu devrais en parler à tes parents, Anzu, qui sait, à tes retours de vacances, ça te fera un évènement supplémentaire à admirer.

— Wouah ! Ça serait génial ! s'enthousiasma Anzu. C'est un festival en l'honneur du Gardien ?

— Oui, c'est comme l'_Awa-odori_ de Tokushima, ça se fait tous les ans depuis des siècles. Il y a longtemps, le village l'accueillait, mais cela a été déplacé, déclara Shunsuke avant de reprendre le repas.

— Je veux y aller, tout ce qui concerne les fêtes de l'île mon père déteste ça, comme la plupart des Anti-Gardiens. Mais cette fois, j'y serais ! J'ai hâte !

— Je suis ravi de l'entendre, répondit le père.

* * *

Les vacances étaient commencées depuis déjà une semaine et Yûgi était seul à la maison. Il n'avait plus vu son corbeau depuis la fin des cours, il s'était perché sur son épaule alors qu'il allait passer son examen de fin d'année, puis s'était envolé, il ne l'avait plus revu.

_J'espère qu'il va bien…_

Sinon, Yûgi ne faisait pas grand-chose à part se promener en forêt, pêcher en étant entouré de tous les animaux de la forêt, s'entraîner au Batting Center et jouer aux jeux vidéo. Il s'offrait plusieurs grasses matinées incroyables et veillait une bonne partie de la nuit. Il faisait aussi son gros dégoûtant, il ne s'était pas douché depuis deux, trois jours et l'odeur ne risquait de gêner personne. Quoique, si, après s'être reniflé, cela le dérangeait. Il alla donc se faire couler un bain et s'y prélassa un long moment. La fenêtre grande ouverte, Yûgi pouvait d'admirer le ciel et mieux profiter des chants des oiseaux.

Soudainement, une chose plongea en flèche dans son bain, puis plusieurs oiseaux vinrent se poser sur lui et sur le bord de la baignoire. Il vit sortir de l'eau Shô, qui se débattait.

— Je t'ai, pas de panique, le rassura Yûgi qui le prit entre ses mains. Tu as fait un beau plongeon, l'ami.

— Boop boop !

— Ça faisait longtemps, constata Yûgi qui lava le volatile. Je commençais à me sentir seul.

Massant les pattes écailleuses de son ami à plume, il le laissa se percher au bord de la baignoire avec les autres oiseaux qui l'entourait. Yûgi se passa les mains dans les cheveux et se prélassa encore dans l'eau qui commençait à se refroidir. Il fredonna la première chanson qui lui passa par la tête, puis la chanta à pleine voix, sous le regard des volatiles qui s'étaient approchés de lui. Son bain achevé, il regarda encore une fois son public circonspect. Il leur offrit un sourire, se leva de son bain, enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et invita tout le beau monde à s'en aller par là où il était venu en claquant des doigts. La salle de bain enfin vide de son public et son corbeau sur l'épaule, Yûgi reprit sa routine de vacancier. Il se sentait moins seul que les jours précédents…

Deux jours plus tard, il se leva dans la soirée le ventre vide. Il avait passé sa journée à jouer et s'était endormi dans le début de l'après-midi. Il décida d'aller acheter de quoi manger, mais avant tout de se dépenser physiquement. Les cheveux attachés, en débardeur, en short et _geta_ au pied, il se rendit au Batting Center. Son corbeau sur l'épaule, il croisa deux femmes qui étaient visiblement des adeptes du culte, car dès qu'il les croisa elles s'empressèrent de le saluer dignement en lui offrirent à manger. En guise de remerciement, il leur fit une rapide prière et leur souhaita une excellente soirée.

— Oh, j'oubliais de vous dire, Jeune Gardien, ne vous approchez pas de la rivière, les eaux sont étranges ces temps-ci. Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui disparaissent…

— Oui, Gardien, une proche y a perdu son fils, ils n'ont retrouvé son corps que deux semaines plus tard.

— Merci, mesdames, je ferais attention, répondit-il en baissant la tête et s'inclinant légèrement.

Ravies, elles partirent puis Yûgi continua son bout de chemin qui le mena en ville. Il évita les ruelles des Anti-Gardiens et salua respectueusement chaque personne qui s'inclinait devant lui, l'appelant bien évidemment « Gardien ». D'autres seraient plus que flattés d'être traités ainsi, comme s'il était un être tout puissant qui avait droit de vie ou de mort sur n'importe qui. Un dieu ? Un roi ? Enfin, Yûgi ne se considérait comme rien de cela.

À son entrée au Batting Center, le propriétaire de l'établissement l'accueillit avec son sourire habituel et fut rapidement étonné de voir un corbeau accroché à son épaule.

— Ah, j'aurais dû le laisser dehors…

— Non, non ! Il ne me dérange pas ! Je t'en prie, va faire quelques Home Run dont tu as le secret.

— Merci.

Après plusieurs frappes, Yûgi s'était perdu dans ses pensées, s'interrogeant sur les faits étranges en rapport avec la rivière. Il n'y allait que pour pêcher et cela faisait un moment qu'il n'y était pas retourné. L'envie d'y jeter un coup d'œil lui traversa l'esprit, donc il se donna l'objectif d'enquêter…

À la sortie du Batting Center, son corbeau de nouveau perché sur son épaule, il déposa une offrande à l'autel du Gardien, puis se rendit à la rivière non loin de là. Yûgi s'approcha de l'eau et l'admira longuement, dans l'espérance d'y apercevoir on ne sait quoi. Shô lui croassa plusieurs fois à l'oreille et lui picora parfois le lobe, le dissuadant de continuer.

— Hey ! Va-t'en si tu as peur !

Il marcha lentement le long de la rivière et remarqua une fine traînée rouge. Une forte odeur métallique le poussa à mettre les pieds à l'eau… Alerté par son compagnon à plume qui ne désirait que lui faire rebrousser chemin, il sentit soudainement une chose s'agripper à ses chevilles.

Yûgi baissa les yeux et vit un corps pâle, difforme et gonflé par l'eau. Pris de panique, il se débattit et commença à rejoindre l'autre rive, courant puis nageant comme un fou. La chose ne lâcha pas prise, griffant profondément sa chair, il le suivit tranquillement, cherchant la bonne occasion pour le tirer au fond de l'eau. Le corps à plat sur la terre ferme, la moitié du corps toujours immergé dans la rivière, l'odeur métallique se mélangeait désormais à celle de la putréfaction. Se tournant rapidement, il vit plusieurs cadavres, déchiquetés… La créature en était sans doute le coupable.

Son mal de tête devint soudainement intense, ses membres l'avaient désormais abandonné, il pouvait entendre les croassements incessants de Shô qui tirait sur sa manche. La chose profita de cette occasion pour le tirer au fond de l'eau, ravi d'une si belle prise à la chair tendre et fraîche.

Tout comme son rêve où il était complètement immergé dans l'eau, il fut entouré par les ténèbres, mais également apaisé par le calme environnant. L'envie de dormir était plus forte que celle de résister et de se débattre. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter. Des murmures inaudibles s'incrustèrent dans son esprit, une voix plus ou moins familière… Se concentrant là-dessus il entendit doucement :

_Ame… Ame !_

Il sentit par la suite une main saisir son poignet avec force et l'extirper de l'eau néfaste. Le changement de température le fit frissonner et l'air qui entra fortement dans ses poumons le fit tousser. Il était sur le point de se noyer, mais son corps avait totalement ignoré son instinct de survie. Yûgi tremblait comme une feuille contre un corps musclé et chaud qui le maintenait à la surface. Il leva les yeux et vit qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de son professeur, Mao Amon, tout aussi trempé, son visage affichant une inquiétude visible. Il était curieux… Pourquoi son professeur se trouvait-il dans un tel endroit, pile au moment où il était en danger ?

Tiré sur la rive, complètement sorti de l'eau, Amon l'allongea avant de s'occuper de cette créature qui se trouvait dans l'eau. Il sortit un talisman, puis incanta un sortilège avant qu'une aura de couleur sombre s'abatte dans l'eau dans un éclair. La chose fut incinérée par la violente décharge. Son professeur soupira ensuite de soulagement puis se tourna vers lui pour le réprimander.

— Tu ne peux pas écouter ton corbeau ? J'ai tout fait pour te faire rebrousser chemin !

— Qui… qui êtes-vous réellement ? Monsieur Amon.

Mao resta de marbre un court instant, puis soupira et s'agenouilla respectueusement devant lui il prit finalement un ton plus solennel.

— Je suis Mao Amon, ton professeur, mais avant tout ton protecteur et plus fidèle serviteur.


End file.
